Emo kidd Bella
by keepyourh0pesuphigh
Summary: Bella is rich and moving to Forks, what will happen?
1. Leaving New York

SUMMARY

SUMMARY

Bella has a sister named Alex, Alex who is preppy despises Bella with a passion and continues to make her life miserable. The Swan family are quite rich because Charlie is a website designer, in the upper eastside. What will happen when they move to little Forks ? Will Bella continue to take her pain out on herself ? Will she find someone like her ?

BPOV

Although we're moving today, my 'mother' promised that we could sleep until 10, but of course, Alex, being the stupid bitchy sister she is, woke me up.

'GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, WE'RE LEAVING !' she yelled in my face, I couldn't help myself, I completely lost my temper.

'YOU STUPID BITCH, WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP !? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM !' I screamed back even louder. She fumed and slammed my door on the way out, I screamed at the top of my lungs for no reason.

I finally decided that I _should_ get out of bed and have a shower. So I unhappily got up and went to the bathroom to shower. As soon as I was out I walked towards my bedroom soon to be old bedroom thoughas I walked in, I walked towards my closet which held one single outfit because all of my other clothes we're packed.

I walked in and slammed my door shut, and locked it, I then walked to my closet and pulled my outfit off the hanger. It was a blood red tank top with my favorite band on it; Bullet for my valentine, which I matched with a pair of tight, black skinny jeans and bright red converse. You could say my style was _different_ I guess, but at my old school, Waverly Academy, I was the only different person there.

As soon as I finished putting my clothes on I walked to the bathroom to brush / Straighten my hair as well as put makeup on. I straightened my hair first, my hair was dyed black, with light blue bangs and long platinum blonde extensions. After, I set to work on my makeup. I was often told by my parents, my sister, and everyone else that knew me I wore way to much, But I just shrugged and continued wearing my makeup the way I chose to. I put thick black eyeliner around my eyes and mascara on as well, then I left the washroom and went downstairs to where my parents, and sister we're waiting so we could leave.

'AND SHE'S FINALLY FUCKING READY ! IT'S AMAZING !' Alex yelled, not very loud If I do say so myself, but loud. I grinned and walked slow, **really** slow, towards the front door, and I could definitely tell that they we're loosing patience with me.

'Bella, would you stop trying to pick fights with your sister please? It's quite a long flight to Forks and I would prefer to have a peaceful trip.' My mother, Renee, stated flatly. I rolled my eyes, my mother and father both liked Alex more because unlike me, she had friends, she was preppy, she dyed her completely blonde, and she had a boyfriend who happens to be captain of his school football team. But to be honest, I really didn't care.

'Tell her not to act like a bitch and I'll stop "picking fights" with her' I said, knowing that my mom wouldn't actually do anything, also knowing that thinks weren't going to change. My dad Charlie just rolled his eyes and ushered the family outside to where the car service was waiting to whisk us away to our private jet. You would think someone with as much money as us would have cars, and oh, trust me we did, but we had them all shipped to Forks where they are awaiting our arrival.


	2. When in doubt, fall asleep

I sighed getting into the black stretched limo and sliding all the way to the end, completely avoiding my sister as she got in as well

I sighed getting into the black stretched limo and sliding all the way to the end, completely avoiding my sister as she got in as well. I put my ipod headphones in and blasted _Shake It by Metro Station _I was lip singing the words, and Alex started laughing at me, I smiled and gave her the finger then turned back to my music.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't look like many people we're outside, but that was literally impossible considering it was New York. I watched as the green trees flew by, as we passed buildings including Waverly Academy and I sighed in relief knowing that I wouldn't have to attend it anymore.

Finally, after an half an hour car trip we made it to the airport. Alex got out of the car, completely ignoring me and shut the door, I swore under my breath and got out my side. Alex had no choice to wait for me and we strode though the airport to the single elevator. Many people wondered what the elevator was for, the truth is that it was the way to get to the private loading docks on the roof, needed by the rich people in New York, Including us.

We got into the elevator, still not speaking and pushed the single button on the wall, it took us all the way to the top of the airport. I sighed as the elevator came to a stop and the doors smoothly slid open. No one else was here, except our jet, us, our parents who took a different limo, and the pilot. Alex giggled as she ran over to our parents, she of course was wearing 5 inch stilettos, but I wasn't surprised she didn't fall. I rolled my eyes as a walked towards the plane, right by my parents and giggling sister, into the plane.

'Bitch' Alex muttered under her breath, I just continued my trek up the steep metal stairs. I finally reached the top and I went straight to one of the 3 bedrooms at the back of the jet, the one I claimed to be mine since we got the plane. I flipped myself over on my bed, and groaned into the black pillow, _oh, this is going to be sooo fun_ I thought to myself, and then I was drifting into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

'Bella darling, time to get up, we're in Seattle' called my mother. I groaned, thinking of why the hell anyone would name a city Forks, it's the stupidest name ever and someone must haven't of had the artistic ability to actually come up with something that wasn't completely stupid. I got up from the bed, and trekked to the door where my mother stood staring at me.

'Uh.. hello ?' I said to my mom, a smile plastered on her face, but I don't think she was smiling at me exactly.

'Bella darling, how was your nap ? You seemed tired this morning when Alex woke you up' I stared blankly at her, she was never _this_ nice to me, not unless something bad happened.

'Mmkay mom, what happened?' I said rolling my eyes, she fidgeted in front of me, not wanting to tell me something.

'Mom, what happened? Whatever it is can't be _that _horrible, can it?' I said as she looked down and ground her foot into the plush carpets of the jet.


	3. OHNO Heads will roll

ALRIGHTY

**ALRIGHTY. Firstly, sorry for being a bitch and not updating, it's summer, so it isn't really my fault. Plus, I just got back from an AMAZING trip to montreal, so I've been quite busy.**

**Secondly, No one reviews me, and this actually makes me quite sad, I'm SO UNLOVED. ):**

**And thirdly, If anyone EVER has any ideas for the story, please please PLEASE tell me, I will definitely consider putting them in. (:**

**ALSO. I have to thank my friend Kyle for helping me with the car, I couldn't decide which one. (:**

_Oh god_ I thought to myself as my mother ground her foot into the carpet, _this isn't good._

I sighed aloud, 'what is it mom?! What's wrong?'

My mom looked around, clearly trying not to look in my eyes as she told me what was so horrible.

'Bella dear, well, er, the plane company seem to have…lost all of your belongings' she said with a gulp. She looked at me, while I stared blankly at her. I took of sharp inhale of breath then started screaming.

'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? WHY IS IT THAT THEY LOOSE ALL MY FUCKING STUFF YET THEY DON'T LOOSE THE FUCKING BARBIES!? WHAT THE FUCK !'

My mother looked away, _scared_, although I felt bad for that, I had no desire to stop, _this is all her fault_ I said to myself, this was un-fucking-believable.

'Sh. Honey, it's alright. You can take your gold card and go shopping for brand new stuff, buy whatever you want.' She said, hoping that it would calm me down.

I glared as I heard my bitch of a sister laughing from the living room.

'fine. But I'm taking this fucking plane to new york and buying all my shit there.' I said simply, my mother exhaled and looked relieved.

'sure, whatever you want Bella, but hurry up because the plane is landing right now, and I want you to see your house and your new room.' She got up from the bed and walked slowly to the door, she stoped and looked at me apologetically 'I'm so sorry Bella.' And with that she walked out of the room.

I screamed into my pillow once more and grabbed my hurley backpack from the ground and headed out to the living room. Alex was still laughing, more like _shrieking_ with laughter as she seen me walk into the room. I glared at her, which just caused a whole new round of giggling.

'WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH' I yelled so loud I surprised myself. She immediately stopped laughing and glared at me.

'what the fuck did you just say to me? Stupid little bitch' she said as she ground her teeth at me.

'YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING SAID YOU STUPID FUCKING BARBIE!' I yelled just as loud. My mom shook her head silently from across the room and sighed.

'Would you both just give it a rest? The plane JUST landed so get in your cars and follow your father and I.'

I growled under my breath and got up, and walked straight to the stairs which we're now being put in. I turned around and glared at my sister who was now talking animatedly on her cell phone with one of her bitchy cheerleading friends. I trudged down the carpeted stairs towards my black Lamborghini Gallardo. I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked quickly towards my car, I swear to god I loved my car more then anything in my entire world, my parents bought it for me when I was fifteen, atleast they kinda care about me. I unlocked the car and slid into the black leather seats. I sighed in content as I slid my backpack onto the passenger seat and slid my keys into the ignition and listened to it purr in response.

I watched my mother and father get into their new Mercedes, and my sister get into her new BMW convertible. My parents started the engine and drove away, with me and my sister following close by. We sped through the eerie streets of Forks, by people looking at our cars longingly, this made me smirk, I was used to people wishing they had my car, but as soon as they seen who I really was they looked away disgusted. My parents pulled into a long driveway with a big stone house sitting on top of a hill. They stopped the car and got out, motioning for my sister and I to do the same. I stopped my car and got out, I looked around, everything was just so, just so, _green._ Don't get me wrong, green was one of my favorite colours and everything, but this was **WAY** to much.

My mother breathed in for a couple seconds then turned to me and smiled.

'Bella darling, isn't it just _wonderful?_' I looked at her, complete disbelief in my eyes, but she was actually being serious.

'Uh, it's _interesting?_' I said, she smiled and nodded her head. Alex finally hung up her damn phone and snorted, it was one of the ugliest noises I have ever heard in my life, thinking about that made me grin. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I flipped it open:

_Hey there babe. How's your new house so far ? _

_-s_

The message was from my best friend Selena, she was the only one that actually understood me, besides my other friend Ryan, They seriously mean the world to me, they we're my only friends, the only people actually like me, they cared for me as I cared for them. I decided to write a quick message back:

_Hey thurr babycakes. Erg. It's huge, I haven't been inside yet though, I'll call you later, I have much to tell you._

_-b_


	4. The room

After I sent the text message I put my cell phone back in my pocket and took a step back and examined the house

After I sent the text message I put my cell phone back in my pocket and took a step back and examined the house. From the outside it looked about 3 stories, very wide, and painted a nice shade of white. There was a garden right beside the huge front door on either sides, and there was an awning held up by two large marble pillars, it was a pretty nice house. I looked at my parents who were discussing what they should add to the garden and then glanced at my sister, who was grimacing.

'Alright, this house is alright, _I guess_' She said. I looked at her incredulously, this house was more amazing then the pent house apartment we used to live in.

I refused to say anything to her about it though, because I knew it would just lead to me getting grounded.

'Alright kids, lets go in and see the interior!' my mother squealed in delight, I shook my head embarrassed, and followed my happy parents into our new home. The inside of the house was completely **HUGE**. There was a grand marble staircase with a gigantic diamond chandelier that I recognized from our apartment. The floors were marble as well, and definitely polished with some heavy duty shit. To the right, if you went down the corridor you would get to the kitchen, which was fully stalked, and which had polished black counters, and silver appliances. If you wen to the left you would get to the huge family room which was basically empty, but had an amazing glass window so big it was crazy.

'Wow' I muttered under my breath as my mom came to my side and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

'Oh Bella, isn't it beautiful?' she said with a sense of pride in her voice, I looked at her, then looked around the giant room.

'Yeah, I like it, I'm pretty sure I'll eventually get used to it' I said with a small smile, and I was actually being honest, this house was amazing, I can't believe we actually get to live in a house this big, I found it amazing.

'Alright, Alex, Bella, you both can go check out the rest of the house and choose your rooms. But your father and I get the first room on the second floor' My mother said, she smiled and then turned to my father and talked animatedly about what should go in the family room.

I walked up the stairs, passing Alex as I did so as she yelled after me telling me she got first choice. I rolled my eyes at that statement and continued up the stairs. I finally hit a landing with about 4 different doors, and muttered _ggrreeaatt_ under my breath. I walked all the way down the hallway until I came to another set of stairs, I guess the house really did have 3 floors. I trudged up the steps to find myself standing in a pretty big hallway. At the far end was 2 different doors, I slowly walked over to them and opened up the farthest one. On the other side of the door was a huge bedroom.

I walked in a couple steps to see a huge room, with 2 different doors. I walked over to the first door to see that it lead to a bathroom, then I went to other door which was a huge walk in closet. I smiled to myself, _this is my room_ I thought to myself. I walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind me and walked to the room the was right beside it. I opened it and it was another room, smaller then the first, but still big. I decided that this is where I would keep my guitar equipment, _this is going to be amazing_ I thought to myself happily.

I walked out of that room too, then I walked to the second floor where my mother was waiting in her new bedroom for me.

'Bella darling, have you chosen a room?' She said to me in a sickingly sweet voice, I mentally cringed at this then answered her.

'Yes mom, I chose the 2 rooms on the 3rd floor, is that alright?' I asked if It was alright, but I really didn't care what she said. She smiled, happy that for once I actually _was_ happy.

'Yes, sure honey, that's perfect!' She said smiling, sometimes it felt nice to actually make my mom smile, even though she smiled quite a bit anyways.

'Mom, this is my room!' Alex yelled from a bedroom, me and my mom exchange glances and walked towards the bedroom that she called from. It was pretty big, and had 2 walk in closets, and a bathroom across the hall. I smirked 'Knock yourself out.'


	5. ALMOST shopping

Alex glared at me then grinned

Alex glared at me then grinned. 'Oh dearest sister, which room is _yours_?' I looked at her, not knowing what she was hinting at.

'Oh dearest sister, _bite me_' I said with a smirk, her grin faded and she started glaring at me again while I laughed my way down the stairs and to my car. As soon as I got out to the front door and to my car I realized I forgot my bag in my room, I sighed and ran back into the house and up the stairs, I paused to listen to part of my sisters conversation with one of her bimbo cheerleading friends from back in New York.

'… _Yeah, I know right ? I can't believe I had to leave oh my god ! He did what ?! You know what ! I'm going to go after the hottest guy at Forks High, take pictures and 'accidentally' send them to him !' _I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs to my room.

I finally got to my room and looked around, but I couldn't find my bag anywhere … weird. I ran into the washroom to check, but it wasn't there I looked around confused for a second and left the washroom. I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me and walked into the room right next to my bedroom, I opened the door and there, lying on the floor was my bag. I let out a sigh of relief and walked back down the stairs and out to my car _again_. My cell phone beeped in my pocket as I reached in to grab it.

_Suresure. And while your at it, tell me when your gonna come see me again. ;D_

_Miss you tons baby._

_-s_

I smiled at the text message and sat in my car for a minute, until my phone started ringing. I groaned and flipped it open, again.

'Bella dear, where are you!?' My mom's frantic voice came through my speaker, I rolled my eyes.

'Uh mom, I'm sitting in the drive way, you told me I could take the plane back to New York to go shopping, _remember?'_ She giggled on the other line 'Oh, right, I remember, alright, well, have fun in New York' she said, and hung up before I could say anything else. I shrugged to myself and put the keys in the ignition and sped away.

**EPOV.**

'OHGOD, would you just go away!?' I yelled at Lauren, I swear to god she's stalking me, I mean COME ON, she followed me home from school, this is getting way out of hand. 'But Eddie, You want me! I know you do!' She said with I wink, I grimaced. You'd think being emo would scare people away, but noo, it drew people to you. 'Would you get the hell off my front porch!?' I yelled as an amazing Lamborghini sped down the street, it had 'Dear Maria, Count me in by All Time Low blasting from the speakers, my jaw dropped, I needed to find out who drove that.

I walked in, slamming the door in Lauren's face as I went. 'AALLIICCEE!' I yelled as the little pixie also known as my sister came hopping down the stairs. 'Hey Eddie' she grinned as I grimaced, which only made her laugh.

'Haha, very funny' I said in a sarcastic voice while Alice broke out in a full grown smirk.

'Do you know anyone who drives a Lamborghini?' I said, she looked down, deep in thought and shrugged 'Uh, no, but I'm guessing whoever it is are new?' she said and walked up back the stairs, smiling. _Someone new_ I thought to myself, this should be interesting.

**BPOV**

I sped down the street and seen a boy yelling at a girl to leave him alone, I couldn't see his face clearly but he had the most amazing bronze hair I have ever seen, I shrugged and continued down the street until I got to the airport. As soon as I got there I parked my car and got out, and strode towards the loading dock, _this should be interesting_ I said with a grin.

**Mmkay. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit; I've been busy with school, it's only a week away & I had to go check out my new school. ;D**

**Don't worry though ! I'll try update as soon as possible, I always do.**


	6. Furniture shopping with Selena

I finally arrived in New York and I was ready to shop

I finally arrived in New York and I was ready to shop ! _Gr_ I thought to myself, I usually don't like shopping but when the airport loses all your friggin' belongings you obviously have to go shopping for more. I raced into my car and sat for a second, completely unaware of the people behind me honking; I sighed and put my car into drive, then I realized I didn't reply to Selena's message. I came to a red light and pulled out my cell phone and started texting furiously.

_AYEBAYBAY !_

_I'm in New York ! The stupid airport lost all my fuckin' luggage so I need new EVERYTHING, come meet up with me; I'll need some help !_

_-B_

Satisfied with the message I pushed send and smiled as I slid my cell phone back into my pocket. A second later my cell started playing '_Dear Maria, Count Me in_' by All Time Low. I slid it out of my pocket once more and smiled at the screen name.

'HEY THERE, BABY CAKES.' I said with a smile

'OHMYGOD BELLA ! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WE'RE COMING TO NEW YORK AGAIN!?' I laughed as she continued to freak out on me.

'Haha, are you gonna come shopping with me hun?'

'OF COURSE!' She said with a laugh as I pulled up in front of her huge town house.

'Well, I'm outside SO GET OUT HERE!' I screamed and closed my phone, laughing.

A second later she was running to my car with a huge smile on her face. She opened the passenger door and slid in.

'Hey baby!' she said with a smirk, I grinned; just like old times.

'Mmkay, so before we do anything we're going to starbucks, I NEED CAFFINE' I said with a laugh, she laughed along with me as I pulled out of her drive way and raced down the street. We pulled up to the starbucks but I was too lazy to get out of the car, 'S, wanna just go through the drive through ?' I said with a grin.

She laughed at this 'Sure B, I can tell your too lazy to get out of the car' we laughed as I pulled up to the speaker.

'_Hello and welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?' _A male voice came through the speaker.

'Hm, I'll take a Grande vanilla bean frappachino and a Grande chocolate banana blend please' I said as I looked through the window at the back of a red Mercedes convertible.

'_That'll be 8.89'_ The voice said as I drove up to the pickup window, we waited about 3 minutes and he handed us our drinks, I handed him the money and sped off down the street, again.

'Alright Bella, we need to go to an AMAZING furniture shop to get things for your new room, have you decided what colour you're going to paint it?' Selena said sipping her drink.

'Hm' I said, tapping my temple, 'I think I'm going to paint it half lime green, half black? Or maybe red..' I said considering my options. She looked at me a smile teasing the sides of her mouth.

'I remember you telling me you had two rooms; so why don't you paint your room room red, and your other room green and black?' I smiled, she was **very** good at interior design.

'Good call Selena, mmkay, so for my roomroom I was thinking all black furniture?' She grinned 'BELLA, your brilliant' I laughed 'Oh, I try' We laughed as I pulled in front of ikea.

I parked the car and we took our drinks and bags and headed out of the car, I locked it then ran to catch up with Selena. We walked side by side in silence for a couple minutes and then her expression lifted.

'Bella, I know the perfect bed you can get!' She said with a happy squeal, I laughed.

'Okay Selena, can we just focus on getting in the store first?' I said with a grin, she laughed and then nodded her head yes. Our shopping trip on my room went by for oh, about four hours and we finally left the store, with a **HUGE** delivery truck following us. We raced to the airport, the delivery truck still tailing us as I pulled into an empty spot, the truck stopping just behind me.

I jumped out of the car, Selena just sat in the car, she knew that this wouldn't take long at all. I walked up to the truck drivers door and called up.

'Alright! Your going to load all this onto my plane! Alright?' The driver snorted 'Sure thing, hun' He said as he got out and him and his team started taking my things into the airport and in my plane. I got back in my car and grinned at Selena,

'Where to for my wardrobe?' I smiled, she laughed and told me a whole bunch of stores we needed to go to, I agreed and we drove off towards the store.

**ALRIGHTY. If you go onto my profile, you can see all of the wonderful things Bella bought for her MAIN ROOM. Keep in mind that her room WILL be painted red. ;D**

**Chimo.**


	7. Getting home!

I dropped Selena off at her apartment and sped off towards the airport with my hundred something bags

I dropped Selena off at her apartment and sped off towards the airport with my hundred something bags. I finally got there and sighed as I stopped behind a big, green hummer. The hummer started to move, _slowly_ I may add, and then I finally realized who it was; one of my sisters bitchy cheerleading friend, Miranda. I sighed a bit louder and waited for her to speed up. In about .. half an hour I FINALLY got to the airport and jumped out of my car, locking it behind me. I told the car service to ship my car to Forks, and then walked through the revolving doors.

In about 2 hours I finally seemed to get back to my personal hell; Forks. I sighed again, louder then the other two times, and walked down the metal stairs and walked towards my car .. again. I pulled out my keys and unlocked it, just at my phone started to vibrated. I growled and pulled it out of my pocket; It was a text .. FROM MY MOTHER.

Bella darling,

Your father, Alex, and I have gone to dinner, Alex couldn't wait.

You can order a pizza if you'd like, or just go out to dinner by yourself,

We are dreadfully sorry,

Love, Renee.

I groaned, of course my stupid fucking bratty sister couldn't wait for me to come home, she couldn't wait for me to fucking get there. I was fuming when I got into my car, I turned it on to find that it was seven oclock. I was startled, I didn't think I would be home so late.. whatever. I sped towards my new house, almost running in to a pole by doing so. 'FUCK !' I yelled, quite loud if I do say so myself, as pedestrians looked at me and gave me the finger. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way home, until I finally got there. Waiting at the front of my house was all my purchases; I grinned, knowing I wouldn't have to sleep on the floor tonight.

I jumped out of my car once again and smiled. 'ALRIGHT GUYS. You're gonna have to walk up 3 flights of stairs to get to my room, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT!' I yelled with as much enthusiasm I could muster. The sounds of their groans made me smirk, I seriously loved doing this, it was so much fun. After they finished putting all my stuff together my room and left, I grinned and ordered a pizza for dinner. Tomorrow was officially my first day at Forks High, this was going to be fucking torture, I could just tell this wasn't going to go well.. at all. My parents along with my sister strolled in about 2 hours after I finished eating my pizza, her eating a blizzard from Dairy Queen.

I glared 'Why didn't you bring ME a blizzard, Mother Dearest' I said while grounding my teeth together. She looked sheepishly at me. 'Uhm, Bella darling, We didn't think you would want one, we're sorry.' I groaned and ran upstairs to my room, where things would happen that no one else needed to know about, just enjoying myself how **I** can, without all the stupid fucking bullshit.


	8. BODY BAG?

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my cell phone going off, today is going to be dreadful I thought to myself

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my cell phone going off, _today is going to be dreadful_ I thought to myself. I groaned and climbed out of bed, slowly walking to my bathroom. Once In, I took a shower then came out and looked in the mirror. I brushed the steam off and looked at my reflection. I still had remains of eyeliner on my face from yesterday, but rather then that my perfectly pale skin had no marks, except for the three cuts on my stomach. I strutted into my room and up to my closet, choosing what I was going to wear for the first day of school. I opened my closet, pondering my choices then finally decided on a black and white striped tank top with 'Orgy on the Dance floor' printed in red letters, which I matched with my purple skinny jeans and knee high black converse boots.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the washroom to change, once I was satisfied with the way my outfit looked, I blow dried my hair / straightened it, then set to work on my makeup. Fifteen minutes later I was completely ready. I looked in the mirror and grinned, although today was going to be a horrible day, it should be quite interesting. I grabbed my Hurley backpack off the corner of my desk, grabbed my cell phone, ipod, and car keys and shoved them into the pockets of my jeans and bounded down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I got down and it was completely quiet, not something I'm really used to; there was ALWAYS some noise in my house, always. I sauntered into the kitchen checking the time, it was 8:10, I had exactly 20 minutes to get to school, but with the way I drove, I'd probably make it in 5. I grabbed a bright red apple out of the basket on the kitchen table and bit into it, then I noticed that there was a note in perfect script sitting on the table, it read;

_Bella darling, _

_Your father and I had to take the plane back to New York, we'll be home by tomorrow, we are DREADFULLY sorry, once again._

_Hope you and your sister have an amazing day, please bella, please try not getting into any trouble, that would be horrible._

_Love, Renee & Charlie_

I sighed as I picked the note up, crushed it, and threw it into the garbage. While reading the note I some how managed to completely eat the apple, so I threw the core out and walked out of the house towards my car; the one thing I actually care about, besides Selena. As soon as I got outside I realized how cold it was, so I had to run up stairs and get my black DC sweater. As I bounded down the stairs I noticed my sisters door was open, so I went and peered in; She wasn't there. I shrugged to myself and walked down the stairs and out of the house. I pulled my keys out of pocket and unlocked the car, I started blasting 'Ohio Is For Lovers' and put it in drive, then sped off. On my way, I was fiddling with the heat, but by the time I got the car hot, I was turning off the highway to my nightmare; Forks High.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, all heads turned to see where the loud music was coming from, my stereo was now blasting 'Body Bag' and I pulled into a parking spot farthest away from the office, I then realized that the car I parked next to was my sisters, I sighed and shut of the car. I put my hood on, and opened the door, I slid the backpack on my shoulders and shut the door, locking it during the process. People were staring at me, usually I'm used to this; to people looking at me like I'm an alien, but five curious eyes caught my attention. They were pale, like me, but some how a bit more tanned, there were three boys in different sizes, and two girls, they're the most beautiful people I have seen in a long time, I mentally cursed myself, then walked towards the office with my head down. I walked into the toasty office and went to the receptionist. She was sitting behind a mahogany desk, she was kind of wide, with black rimmed glasses perched on her nose, which she constantly had to move up so they didn't fall off her face, she didn't even notice I was there until I coughed.

She looked up at me, startled then coughed herself. She put a smile on her face that was so wide I knew it was fake and spoke in the highest soprano voice I have ever heard.

'Hello dear, how may I help you?' She said with fake enthusiasm, I sniggered and began speaking.

'Um, Hello there. I'm Isabella Swan, a new student here' I said with the same fake enthusiasm, she smiled, but I could tell she didn't want to talk to me.

She turned around and grabbed a handful of paper, she slid it across the desk towards my hands, then she began speaking again.

'Well dear, here are all your forms, schedules, and everything else you could possibly want' She smiled, I smiled then muttered a thanks and walked towards my first class.

**EPOV**

I arrived at school with my family, just like everyday, not talking, just like everything and heard 'Body Bag blasting from an amazing Black Lamborghini. I looked up, startled as the music stopped and someone stepped out. I could tell it was a girl because of her skin tight hoodie. She locked her car and walked over to the office without even a glance in my direction; She was so amazing, I had to meet her, I would meet her.. somehow. I heard Emmett snicker and look away, as soon as I turned to glare at him 'fuck this' I muttered and walked away from my family, them staring after me.

My first class was English, usually I'm pretty good with it, but I couldn't get that girl I seen this morning out of my mind. I eventually gave up on trying to pay attention and started doodling on my notebook, I started humming and realized I was humming a song, but not just any song, the perfect song I could possibly come up with. I wrote down the cords so I could play on my guitar, and tried coming up with lyrics, but as soon I was about to start writing, the bell rang. 'fuck' I muttered under my breath. I closed my notebook and gathered all my books, blocking the doorway was the queen bitch herself; Lauren. She was waiting for me, smiling and giggling as soon as she realized I had seen her wait for me.


	9. OHZ NOZ !

OHDAYUM

**OHDAYUM.**

**I'm such a bitch, I feel horrible for keeping you all waiting for me to update.**

**Well, This being my first year in high school has been crazy so far, and I'm currently caught up in some depressing drama which is why I haven't updated in so long.**

**But anyways, I love all you reviewers, and I thank you so much for reading my story, it honestly means the world to me.**

**Finally, I have been getting some comments asking if the Cullens are vampires or humans, and to be quite honest I haven't decided yet.**

**SO.**

**Who ever reads this, whoever bothers to read this, message me and tell me if you would like the Cullens to be vampires or humans, then I will make my decisions. Thanks so much for listening to me bitch, and I promise to try and update at least once a week.**

**-bellatayy.**


	10. EMMETT ATTACKS!

I was in my first class, science, my most horrible subject at that

I was in my first class, science, my most horrible subject at that. I was listening to my teacher drone on and on, but I then realized I didn't even remember his name… oops. I sighed heavily and the guy sitting next to me turned to stare at me, I glared and he quickly turned away. My sidekick started vibrating in my pocket, and then the bell rang. I scrambled to get out of my seat and pick up my books. The guy that was sitting next to me winked at me as I pretended to gag.

I sped quickly out of the classroom and into the busy hall, people staring at me from everywhere I looked, I shrugged to myself and pulled out my cell phone and started to read what it said. I nearly broke my phone when I seen who it was.

_Bella, I know it's really pathetic that I have to stoop so low as to text message YOU but I need your help._

_Alex_

I snarled and texted quickly back to my sister telling her she'd have to kiss my ass in order for me to help her and slid my phone back into my pocket. I put my hood on and kept my head down while I walked to my next class, which was business, my phone started vibrating again and I groaned so loud people turned to stare at me with curious eyes. I was right outside my class at this point so I just stood there, trying to get my cell phone out of my pocket.

_Ugh. Could you stop being a bitch for once and help me?_

I smirked and quickly typed back _I could, but I'm not quite sure I want to, what would be in it for me? _The final bell sounded as I hurried quickly into the class, making it in just before the teacher. He came in and smiled at me. He was middle aged with chocolate brown hair that was just past his eyes. He made his way up to his desk and motioned for me to follow. I smiled and made my way up to the front of the room.

'Hello there, you must be Bella; Ms. Duke has told me so much about you.' He said with a grin, I could already tell I would like him as a teacher, he seemed really nice and not out to get me… yet. Ms. Duke was my business teacher in New York, she was the only teacher that actually liked me.

'Why yes I am. And I'm guessing that you're Mr. Banner?' I remember just before I moved Ms. Duke was talking about her old college friend named William Banner, and telling me that he was going to be my new business teacher in this hell hole called forks.

'Why yes I am' He replied with a smirk. I started laughing and not to long after he started laughing along with me. All the other student stared at us in disbelief, probably wondering what to think about the scene. After we finally controlled our laughter he began speaking.

'Alright Bella, it seems you already know who I am, And I already know who you are so we can skip through the introductions. Anyways, you can go sit over there near Emmett.' He pointed to a HHUUGGEE guy sitting next to an empty computer. He was one of the five sets of eyes I seen this morning. He had curly black hair and was wearing a white cotton shirt with normal blue jeans, I cringed looking at him and Mr. Banner began laughing.

'I know Emmett looks intimidating, but he's harmless. He failed my course last year because he was always on Myspace, but, this year he promised to do what I say and not go on any inappropriate sites' He said with a small grin. I instantly felt relaxed as I nodded and walked over to my computer for the semester. As I approached the Emmett kid looked up and a slow grin spread over his face, I was kind of scared but soon got over it and sat down.

'Oh, you must be new! Hello, my name is EMMETT CULLEN' he said with a slight grin, I cringed and he let out a loud, booming laugh. Mr. Banner looked at me and started laughing as well.

'Mr. Cullen, would you please stop scaring the heck out of Bella?' Emmett laughed even harder but eventually regained his composure.

'Er. Hello there, Emmett. I'm Bella Swan, pleased to meet you?' I said with a hint of worry, _Emmett is probably the first person to talk to me_ I thought to myself suddenly, which made me let out a loud groan.

'Uh. Bella, are you alright?' He said with a worried expression on his face. I laughed loudly because the look on his face was so priceless I couldn't help it.

'Haha, yeah, I'm fine Emmett. I thought you might like to know you're the first person to talk to me today.' I said with a small smile. He looked down and giggled.

'I feel so special now, Bella' he said with another giggle. I laughed again and realized that Emmett **is** actually harmless, and I'm happy that I actually had someone besides Selena that I could call a friend.


	11. Damsel in distress

The rest of my business class went by uneventful, and I joked and laughed with Emmett the entire period, I felt so carefree with him, like I didn't really have to hold back anything

The rest of my business class went by uneventful, and I joked and laughed with Emmett the entire period, I felt so carefree with him, like I didn't really have to hold back anything. My sidekick started vibrating again stating that I had a new text message, probably from my sister. Emmett started laughing harder and said 'Bella, there's a rumbling in your pants' Which caused me to laugh even harder. I punched him playfully in the arm and slid my phone out of my pocket.

_Look you little bitch, just help me and I'll help you with whatever you need._

_I seriously need help like, right now._

I read the comment and rolled my eyes, then I noticed Emmett was reading over my shoulder.

'EMMETT! WHY ARE YOU READING IT?!' I screeched so loud Emmett fell off his chair which caused me to laugh even harder.

' Uh.. I'm sorry Bella! I wanted to know what it said' He looked down with one of the most adorable puppy faces I have ever seen and I couldn't resist _awing _towards it. He grinned while I typed out a quick reply saying _Alright, I'm feeling nice, what the fuck to you want?_

'Soo … who was that?' Emmett said with a smirk. I grimaced. 'My fucker of a sister' he grinned. 'Awh Bella! What did she do?!' and then I went into the entire story of how Alex is a bitch and has been making my life a living hell since before I could even remember.

'AWH. BELLA, IT'S ALRIGHT. YOU HAVE ME NOW!' He stood up and gave me one of the biggest bear hugs known to man. 'Emmett.. can't.. .breathe' I barely got out, he started laughing and put me down. It took me a minute to catch my breath and then I started to smile.

I realized after my cell phone started to vibrate that since I moved to this crap hole of a city, this is the most I have laughed / smiled, ever. Emmett started poking me in the side which made me look at him kinda funny. He stared at me then started laughing.

'Uh. Bell, isn't your pants vibrating again?' He said with a smirk. I could feel myself going red and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_I'm in the bathroom, get your ass here RIGHT NOW'_

I had this confused look on my face, I mean, why was my sister in the washroom, and what did she need my help with? Emmett looked at me, trying to measure whether or not to ask me what was wrong, but I quickly decided to answer him, and actually tell the truth.

'My sister is in the washroom, she needs help with something. The stupid bitch.' I said with a smirk. Emmett began laughing loudly and I looked down because of all the people who were looking at me. He eventually stopped and told me to go, and he would wait for me here. I said thanks and walked up towards Mr. Banner.

'Hey, Mr. Banner, may I go to the washroom, please?' I said with a smile on my face, he nodded and I walked quickly out the door. As I was walking down the hall I forgot that I didn't know where the washroom was. I looked around, no one was close to me so I sighed and pulled out my cell phone.

_Where the fuck is the washroom…_

I thought I sounded so stupid, but whatever; if she needed my help THIS much she would have to quit being a bitch and answer the simple question. Almost instantly my cell phone started vibrating in my hand.

_Ugh. I can't believe you don't know. Whatever. Down the stairs, turn a left, walk straight until you come to an intersectioned hallway, and to your right._

I read the text over twice and began walking, it only took me about 10 minutes to get to the washroom. _Stupid fucking washroom_ I said to myself as I pushed the door open. All the stall doors were open except for one.

'Uh. Alex?' I called out, I heard a quiet shuffling from inside the stall and then it opened, and out came a distressed looking Alex Swan. I looked at her curiously, she was fuming, her face red and blotchy, her eyes set to kill.

'IT TOOK YOU FUCKING LONG ENOUGH' she screeched. I rolled my eyes, did she forget I was doing her a favor?

'Fine. I'm fucking leaving then, good bye you fucker.' I said turning my body towards the door, she took a deep breath and yelled 'Wait. No' I slowly turned around looking at my sister, she looked so vulnerable, something I wasn't used to.

'Alright. What do you need help with?

**Ohman, I'm so evil. C L I F F Y ! **

**Anyways, wow, I'm impressed. I only posted one chapter and I awoke to 27 reviews, thanks so much you guys!**

**Also, about my little poll thing, So far 4 people have said they would rather have the Cullens, and 2 people said they would rather have the Cullens vampires.**

**SO COME ON, DECIDE ALREADY ! **

**-bellatayy.**


	12. Silly little business class

**YOOOO. Mmkay. I feel horrible. I haven't updated in FOREVER, and i know how much you all my hate me, but I'm going to tell you the EXACT REASON why i haven't updated.**

**In my drama class, we were doing a tableau performance for fairy tales, but we had to write our own script. Well, me being obsessed with THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS, made my group do that; meaning i had to write the entire script.**

**So yes, I had to do that PLUS i ended up having a full sized door drop on my head. Which hurt a lot. i still have a headache from it.**

**AANNDD. **** THE RESULTS OF MY LITTLE POLE HAVE COME IN! AND IT WAS DECIDED, BY YOU, MY READERS, HAVE DECIDED THAT THE CULLENS WILL BE ... ****HHUUMMAANNSS!**

**so there you have it, humans, happy or not? **

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

'Ugh I can't believe I had to stoop so low as to ask **YOU** for help' she said with a snarl in my direction. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh yeah? Well how about I leave your bratty little as here and go back to class? Right now you need me, and bitch, I could be gone faster then you could say "bite me, Bella" ' I said with a snarl of my own.

'What ever, don't get your fucking panties in a twist.' She took a deep breath and continued what she was saying.

'Whatever. There's this guy, and he's fucking sexy. I need you to make me look good.'

I rolled my eyes; I couldn't believe this blonde bimbo was asking for my help for something **so incredibly stupid** Psht. She should really get a life.

I spun around to face the door and opened it 'Later bitch' I called over my shoulder; she left out a defining screech and stormed out after me, in the opposite direction of course. I rolled my eyes at my 'sister' seriously, she's so stupid and I'm fucking tired of it. I walked all the way back to my business class, looking around in disgust. But then, I remembered I had a friend _Emmett Cullen_ was super cool, and I was glad I actually got to know him.

I walked into class and everyone was staring at me, I growled at everyone and went to sit next to a very excited looking Emmett. He giggled and I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes. He giggled again as the bell sounded, stating that the period was over, and it was time for lunch.

'BBEELLAAA! YOU HAVE TO COME SIT AND EAT LUNCH WITH ME AND MY FAMILYYYY!' he said, quite loudly, causing the students, once again, to stare in our direction. Mr. Banner shook his head, gathered his things and left the classroom. 'EMMETT!' I whisper-yelled. He grinned at me, 'SAY YOU'LL EAT LUNCH WITH ME AND MY FAMILY AND I'LL SHUT UPP!' I rolled my eyes 'Sure. If that'll shut you up' I said with a smile playing with the edge of my lips. 'YYAAYY!' I said as he picked my up in another giant bear hug.

' EMMMETT ... CAN'T ... BREATHE! 'I wheezed. He looked at me, let out another booming laugh, then set me on my feet. I lifted up my hood, grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. 'Alright, I guess we can go now.' He grinned and grabbed his backpack, as we walked out of the classroom walking next to each other.

My pocket started vibrating, signaling that I had a text message; I rolled my eyes, hoping that it was my bitch of a sister. I sighed and pulled out my phone, Emmett grabbed it from my hands and flipped it open.

'EMMETT! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!' I said, very very loudly actually. He smiled, 'OOOH. WHO'S JJAAMMIIEE?' I rolled my eyes. 'That was my friends boyfriend from New York' I said with a smirk as he frowned, he held out my phone and I snatached it from his hands.

_Yooo Bell ! Selena says haii, she ran over her cell._

_So smart, right? rofl. baiihunn. hope you have a good_

_first day._

_- jamie_

I rolled my eyes, typical of Selena running over her phone _again_ this definitely wasn't unlike her. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and grinned at Emmett. 'My friend ran over her phone' he let out a booming laugh and we walked towards the cafeteria. He opened the pale green door 'Ladies first' he said with a smirk as I walked in, smirking. Everyone turned to stare at the new girl, the _different_ girl. Emmett ran to catch up to me, 'Bella, have you realized you don't know what my family looks like?' he said with a grin. I turned red and let him pull me along to a large table at the other side of the cafeteria.

My jaw dropped as I realized who his family were. The beautiful people I seen this morning, they were them! Emmett was friends with the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. He sniggered and led me to two open seats. 'Yo guys! This is **BELLA SWAN**, she's new, we're homies now!' He said while doing a peace sign, me along with what seemed to be the youngest of the four teenagers that were sitting at the table. The other teenagers burst out laughing. 'Emmett .. please .. never .. do .. that .. again ..!' said the gorgeous girl with short hair that seemed to spike in every direction. She was small, and she looked like a pixie, she was looking at me with curious eyes, I looked down and pulled out my cell phone_ maybe if I pretend to be busy they'll ignore me_ i thought to myself.

'Now now Bell, I know you aren't texting anyone, put your cell phone away and look up' I did as I was told, slowly raising my head, meeting five sets of curious eyes. I couldn't help but glancing at the youngest boy, over and over. Although he was sitting, I could tell he was tall; he had straight, black hair with blue side bangs, his lip pierced, while wearing an Escape The Fate shirt. I looked under the table quickly; he was wearing black skinny jeans and green converse high tops. Emmett coughed, which made everyone turn and face him.

'Well Bella, sitting beside me is Rosalie, sitting next to her is her twin brother Jasper, sitting next to Jasper is Alice, and sitting next to Alice is Edward.' _Edward, that's the beautiful boys name_ I thought to myself. I noticed that their names seemed to be old fashioned, but incredibly unique. Edward looked down, then looked up at me from under his long, black eyelashes.

Emmett was explaining how everyone was related, when Alex herself walked up to the table with two blonde girls following her. We haven't even been here a full day and she already had fucking clones. She glared at me 'Oh look, Bella's made herself some little friends, how cute' She said, looking at Edward like she was ready to kiss him or something, and surprisingly this made me _very, very_ upset.

'Ah Bella, So this must be your bitchy sister, you've described her _SOOO_ well' Emmett said with a snarl, Alex glared at him and looked back to me.

'Bella dearest, I think you should introduce me to your little friends' I looked up at her with a bemused face, she was unbelievable.

'Nah, I don't think you deserve to know them' I said with a smirk, she gritted her teeth and walked away with her clones following her.


	13. Sweetie, don't understimate me

**WWHHOOAA. i'm so happy, you guys brought me over 100 reviews! whoopwhoop!**

**ah, sorry to all those who don't like the cullen's as humans, but that's just to dayum badd. ;D**

**mm. there's these set of twins at my school, and they're the most amazing d00ds in the entire world, plus they're SUPERSUPER CUTE. :D :D :D **

**-bellatayy. 3**

Emmett looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, and I could understand that he was confused on why I said what I did, so without looking for an explanation, I looked down and started talking.

'Alex, she has a tendency to become fake friends with people, and then completely fuck them over, I'm saving you from the trouble she causes everyone' still looking down, Emmett let out a huge 'awe' and grabbed me in another bone crushing hug then lasted what seemed forever.

'Emmett, I'm really gonna fuck you up if you keep doing that' I said through my teeth, the entire family laughed, but Emmett's of course, was the loudest of them all. I smiled and the bell rang, 'fuck' I muttered under my breath as I began to get up. He grinned up at me, considering he was still sitting. I looked at him, confusion masked my face, and he just chuckled at my expression. 'Bella, what have I said about putting your face down?' I looked down and smiled, which is when he jumped up, grabbed my face, and made me look at him.

' LLOOOOOKK AATT MMEE!' He said, nearly shrieking, I jumped back, he laughed, then came and hugged me, a normal hug this time.

The rest of the day went pretty much uneventful, I didn't have Emmett in any of classes, nor did I have any of his family members in my classes. Students continued to stare at me, while I stared at the large, black clock, in my math class, willing it to go off any second.

_BBRRIINNGG! _ the bell sounded, I was so thankful, I thought I was going to fall asleep, or have to poke my eyes out or something. I gathered my stuff and dashed out of my seat, willing me to get to my locker as fast as possible. As I turned to run out, someone ran straight into me, pushing me towards the wall.

'WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?' I screeched, I walked up toward the boy who pushed me into the wall and glared. He glared at me too, a small smile spreading on the corners of his lips.

I continued glaring, while he stuck his hand out to shake mine.

'I'm Mike Newton, and I've heard a lot about you' he said with a smile so wide I thought his face was going to snap without the slightest bit of effort. I let out a loud _PFT, _turned on my heel and walked away from his still extended hand towards my locker. I turned the dial on my locker and it popped open, I peered inside, trying to find my science book, until I realized it was in my backpack the entire time. I sighed and slid my locker door closed, then walked towards the parking lot where my car was thankfully waiting to take me home. I opened the main door, grabbed my mirrored aviators from my backpack and slid them on. I continued looking down while I fumbled with trying to get my keys out of my back pocket.

As soon as I reached my car I got my keys out of my pocket, thankful because of this fact I unlocked the car and slid my backpack off, I threw it towards the right side of my car and slid into the smooth leather seats. I sighed contently, happy that I was in a place that I always new, as I put my seatbelt on and slid the key into the ignition. I backed out of the parking spot, and then got in traffic before I could even leave the school parking lot. I mumbled to myself while I reached across my seat to get my ipod out of my backpack pocket, once my ipod was retrieved I plugged it into my speakers and out blasted _Cut The Crap by Alice in Videoland_. I was singing with the song when I heard someone yell my name. I turned the volume down a little bit, and looked out the window to a frantic looking Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh, Emmett was in full football gear and he looked about ready to die as he seen me notice him.

'What do you want, Emmett?' I said with a smile, he looked relieved as he jogged towards my car. He walked up to the passenger's side and motioned for me to roll down the window. I rolled it down and he stuck his head inside, 'Hey Bella, I knew it wouldn't be too hard trying to find you, you're the only one in school who has a LAMB0.' he said with a grin, I grinned back at him, 'What can I say? I like to drive fast' I said with a wink, I don't think he seen because of my aviators, but he laughed anyways. 'Haha, from the way you were driving this morning, I could defiantly tell.' I grinned, 'Alright Emmett, what do you want?' he looked down, shook his hair out and started laughing, 'Well dearest Bella, What I would like, is for you to join my family and I for dinner' I pretended to think really hard, but then started giggling so I said sure as he squealed in delight. I cringed with at the high pitched sound of the squeal, but quickly composed myself.

He quickly gave me simple directions, his cell, and his home number then told me to be there by 6 o'clock. I said sure, as he smiled, said bye, and sprinted towards the football field. I shook my head, not sure what to make of my new plans, but turned up my music, now my ipod was blasting _The Only Difference between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage by Panic at the disco. _I cruised along the highway, then five minutes later pulled of the highway to go to my house. I pulled up to the front gate, put in the code, and drove in. As soon as I got up towards the front doors, I saw my sister get out of her car with her clones. I rolled my eyes and stopped behind her; I killed the ignition, grabbed my bag, and left my car.

I started walking away, without turning back I locked the car and walked up the huge steps. I could hear the _click clack_ of my sister's new Prada pumps behind me, and the extra two _click clacks_ of her clones FAKE Prada pumps. I rolled my eyes, I still couldn't believe that we've only been at Forks High for a day and she had people following her around like lost puppies.  
'Ah look, it's my bitch of a sister, Bella' she said from behind me, her 'friends' giggled, and I chuckled darkly to myself.  
'Ah look, it's a stupid little slut of a person who I so happen have to call a sister' I retorted, she clenched her teeth, then unclenched them.  
'Sweetie, if you're done, I have things I have to do' I said in a sickly sweet voice, which was obviously fake, even an airhead like Alex understood that. She laughed, 'Sure, Like you could POSSIBLY have anything to do' She said with a grin, I grinned back, Loving the fact that for once I actually _did_ have plans.

'Well, If you must know, I have dinner plans with a few friends of mine tonight' She looked at me, disbelief on her face, while I continued smiling.  
'Who the fuck do you have plans with?!' She screeched so loud her friends cowered in fear. I smiled once again.  
'Eh, I have plans with the Cullens tonight' I watched as her jaw dropped open, and stayed there. I laughed, then hopped up the stairs to get ready, _tonight should be fun_ I thought to myself as I opened the door to my room.


	14. Dinner, or so you thought

**ohmygoodgod. i'm sososososo sorry i haven't updated in forever, i know you must all think i'm a horrible bitch because i've been keeping you waiting. but, i have a very valid reason.**

**i got fucked over by a boy, again; exams started and it's my first year; i need to help my friend out with /her/ boy troubles; and i've just been way to busy to write, i'm so sorry.**

**BUT, here's another chapter. i hope i don't loose my fans because of this whole thing!**

**p.s. happy new years, guys!**

**- BELLATAYY.**

I walked into my room and flung my bag onto my bed. _Today has been a good day, so far_ I thought to myself. I walked over to my computer, on the other side of the room, moving the mouse until the computer came to life. I looked at the time, 3:30 pm; I mentally calculated if I could take a shower, and change before I had to be at the Cullen house. I continued thinking when my cellphone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, and checked the screen, a new text message from Selena.

_B- _

_How're you darling, I haven't heard from you since you came to shop._

_GO ON MSN NOW, I HAVE AA LLOOTT OF THINGS TO TELL YOU._

_-S_

I laughed at the urgency of her text, but signed on msn anyways to see what she wanted. I wasn't even on for a full minute when the little box in the corner of the screen popped ip, stating that she was talking.

SELENASEDUCTION: OHMYGOD BELLA! I've been needing to talk to you ALL DAY. You will NOT believe what happened!

BELLABEATDOWN: Yo homie, WHAT IT DO?! Rofl, Just kidding sweetie, What happened?

SELENASEDUCTION: Oh Bell, you're not supposed to be sarcastic. ;D

BELLABEATDOWN: Haha, fine, So what did you wanna tell me?

SELENASEDUCTION: You know your sisters airhead cheerleading friends?

BELLABEATDOWN: Sweetie, I couldn't forget them even if I wanted to.. XD

SELENASEDUCTION: Haha, yes, anyways, they've got a new LEAAAADAHHH.

BELLABEATDOWN: Orlynow? And who would that be?

I glanced quickly at the clock, it was 4:00 pm, So I had two hours to be completely ready.. greeeat. I thought about what I was going to change into, thinking.. and thinking.. and thinking.. Until I finally thought of it. Just a pair of black skinny jeans, and a purple Nevershoutnever t-shirt, sounds pefect.. although I was extremely nervous about meeting the Cullen family.

SELENASEDUCTION: .. AMANDA.

BELLABEATDOWN: HOLY SHIT, AS IN AMANDA SKANKANA?

SELENASEDUCTION: UH, OBVIOUSLY!

BELLABEATDOWN: Ohshit, that's not good, I feel sorry for you, dear. I should tell my sister.. hehe.

SELENASEDUCTION: Haha Bella, you're so badass. c:

BELLABEATDOWN: I didn't get the name beatdown for nothing. ;D

SELENASEDUCTION: I MISS YOU. Come back to New York plzkthnx. :c

BELLASEDUCTION: Oh sweetie, I wish I could, but I made some new friends!

SELENASEDUCTION: Whoa... you made friends? ARE THEY HOT!?

BELLABEATDOWN: Rofl, nice Selena, I'm going over to their house, and I have to get ready now.. I'll text you when I get back, alright love?

SELENASEDUCTION: Sure darling, Have a good time, LOVE YOU!  
BELLABEATDOWN: LOVE YOU TOO!

And with that, I signed off msn. I checked the time once more, It was 4:30, _crap_ I thought to myself. I sprinted over to my bathroom, starting the shower as I did so. I peeled off my clothes and jumped into the steaming hot water. I finished my showering, sighing as I stepped out into the cold which was known as my bathroom. I wrapped a towel around myself, and went to the mirror to brush my hair. My makeup was still perfectly in place, which I was happy about.

I walked into my room and went straight up to my closet, I opened the door and stepped in. Thankfully, my walk in closet was _extremely_ big. I went all the way to the back which had all my skinny jeans, and pulled out my favorite pair of black skinny jeans. Then walked back up to the front of the closet to where my band t's were kept. all american reject, escape the fate, 3oh!3, kiss, nirvana, Attack! Attack!, blood on the dancefloor, millionaires, _Ahh _I said as I pulled out the purple nevershoutnever tshirt. I walked to the middle of the closet and grabbed a bra & underwear set, both black with little white skulls on them. I put them on and dropped my shirt onto the ground.

I slid my jeans on, buckling them up as I did so, then picked up my shirt from the ground and put that on. I walked out of my closet, shutting the door, and walked back into my bathroom. I quickly dried my hair, then straightened it; the teased & sprayed to make it big, and stay that way. I quickly put on a pale lip gloss, and walked out of the bathroom. I sauntered over to where my computer was sitting, and sat down on the chair and sighed _Almost time to go to the Cullen's house_ I thought with a grin. I picked up my cellphone off the computer desk, 5:30. "CRAP" I yelled.

I grabbed my All Time Low hoodie of my bed, slid my cell phone and car keys into my pocket and ran down the stairs, stopping only when I got to my car.

As soon as I got to my car I unlocked the door and slid in, feeling safe in the smooth leather seats. I put the key into the ingnition, listening to the purr of my beautiful car for a couple of minutes, then pulled out of my long driveway. I got to the highway and started driving, remembering the directions that Emmett gave me; I pulled onto their street when my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID, _Emmett_ ?

"Erm, Hello?" I said with slight worry in my voice.

"HI BELLA! It's Alice, Hope you don't mind me calling you!" I pulled away the phone, looking at it curiously.

"Of course not, Alice. But why are you calling me exactly?"  
"To make sure you're still coming, silly. You seem kind of scared at lunch." I had to laugh at this, and she laughed along with me.

"Nono, Of course I'm still coming. Oh wait, I see your house now, I'm pulling into the driveway."

I pulled into the driveway and noticed Alice hung up, and was running down pathway that lead from her house to the drive way.

I turned my car off, just sitting there, admiring the house. It was nice, very modern. It was painted a dark chestnut colour, with plants _everywhere_, it was so beautiful I almost forgot where I was, that is, Until Alice started knocking at my window. I turned to her and smiled, she smiled back and motioned me to get out of the car. She backed up a little so I could actually get out, then waited for me to lock my car and walked with me into the house, where her family was in the kitchen preparing dinner, That is of course, except for Edward.. Who was no where to be found.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA!" Emmett squeeled in delight as he ran towards me, almost pushing me over.

"EMMMMMMETTTTTTTTT!" I said with the same enthusiasm. He let out a small giggle and let go of me, watching Alice roll her eyes.

"So Bella, you remember everyone right? Emmett of course, Rosalie, Jasper, and.. Edward. Oh, and these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Cullen, Your house is beautiful," I said with a smile.  
"Bella dear, please call us Esme and Carlisle" Esme said with a smile, she was extremely beautiful, I couldn't help but to stare.

"And Bella, It's so nice to meet you, the children have been talking nothing but of you since they got home!" Carlisle said with a smile. I raised my eyebrows at Alice, who simply shrugged.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Esme and Carlisle." I said smiling.

"Mom, where's Eddie? It's so rude of him not to be here to greet our guest!" Alice said annoyance in her voice. Esme simply shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Alice groaned, "I guess he's in his room then....Emmett, go get him!" Emmett fake saluted Alice, and ran upstairs to get Edward.


	15. ah the cullens, such a lovely group

**ohay guys, it's me again! since you've guys liked the last chapter so much, excpet those few haters. -cough- i've decided to upload another chapter! i'll be in london for three days, so i hope when i get back i'll have tons of reviews, hope you guys like!**

**-bellatayy.**

EDWARDS POINT OF VEIW

I looked out the window of my room, Bella just pulled into the driveway in her amazing car. _I wish I could talk to her, I wish I wasn't so damn shy!_ I said to myself with a grimace. I heard Alice squeel and run outside to greet her, I watched, sighing to myself everytime Bella's lips moved, I just couldn't help it, she was stunning. She came inside, and I instantly heard Emmett start talking to her, He talked about how awesome she was when I was forced to wait for him while he played football, because Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper took my car.

There was a loud knock at my door, and I rolled my eyes, they probably want me to come downstairs, Esme thinks it's horribly rude what I stay in my room when people are over, even if those people cannot stand me.

"What?" I said with a sigh, I heard a giggle on the other side of the door, _Emmett that airhead_ I said to myself.

"EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA IS HEREEEE!" he said and burst through my door, physically removing me from the windowsill where I perched.

"Emmett, get the hell off of me, I'll be down in a second!" I said with a low growl. He laughed.

"You know what? I know you like Bella, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER." He said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Douche" I muttered and walked out the door, and to the staircase. I heard Emmett chuckle as he closed my door and walked to the stairs with me.

"You know I'm right" he whispered and walked down the stairs, I sighed and walked after him, looking at how beautiful Bella looked.

BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW

_Edward doesn't like me_ I thought to myself with a sigh. Why else wouldn't he have come down on his own? But then, he came down the stairs with his head down, I sighed again. He looked so amazing in those black skinnies, and black hoodie, but, he looked so sad that I was here.. maybe I shouldn't have come, but you know what? If he doesn't like me SCREW HIM!

"With the way Edward looks, you'd think he's a friggin' vampire or something" Rosalie said with a grin, the entire family -except Edward- burst out laughing, I didn't laugh either, because that's what my parents and sister thought of me..

Edward continued to look down as he walked over to the couch and sat down in the corner, while Jasper and Emmett exchanged an eye roll. I looked down, biting my bottom lip, I thought it was horrible that he couldn't even look at me.. Alice saw me look down and put her finger under my chin, lifting my face up.

"Bella, don't worry about Edward he's just.. overwelmed. He's never met anyone like him in Forks, just.. don't feel offended, please?" Alice said with the most adorable puppy dog pout, I couldn't even attempt to hide the smile my face was clearly forming.

"To be honest, Alice, I'm overwhelmed too, I've never had this many friends before.." I said, trailing off, lowering my head as I did so.

"WHAT?!" Alice shreiked so loud I thought the glass in the windows would shatter. I cringed at the sound.

"JASPER, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? HOW ABOUT YOU ROSALIE!?" They looked at her quizically, they didn't hear what we were talking about, that is, until Alice started yelling.

"Alice.. please calm down, it doesn't matter" I said quietly, she didn't hear me of course.

"BELLA HASN'T HAS AS MANY FRIENDS AS US!" She stated / yelled matter of factly. They looked at me, disbelief in their eyes, they clearly didn't believe it.

"Alright kids, dinner's ready, come get it!" Calisle said, saving me from more embarresment.

I mouthed a 'thank you' his way, as he mouthed a 'no problem' back, smiling as he did so. I really did like the Cullen family, they seemed more like a family then my family did.

We all gathered around the table, But I stood there, like an idiot, not knowing where I should sit. Rosalie giggled at me standing, and motioned me over towards the table. Alice patted the empty seat next to her, which also was nexted to Edward. I breathed deep and walked over towards the table, sitting down and smiling at Alice. I looked at Edward, he looked at me, blushed, and then looked down again. _Whoa, he's hot_ I couldn't help but think, again, I mentally kicked myself, but let it go. The Cullen's had made pasta, it was delicious, far better then anything my parents could ever make.

"Guys, you know what we should do?!" Emmett said so happily I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No Emmett, what should we do?" Jasper said with a little eye roll, jeez, this family rolls their eyes a lot.

"WE SHOULD PLAY ROCKBAND!" He shouted, the Cullen family cheered, even Edward seemed happy by the idea of playing rockband. I laughed, and they all looked at my curiously, clearly not understanding.

"Ah well, I love hanging out with you guys! You're a real family, mine wouldn't be caught dead playing PS3 with me" They all looked at me sympathetically.

"Bella darling, you're always welcomed in our home, anytime" Esme said with a smiled, I thanked her as she and Calisle excused themseleves to go up to their rooms.

"Lets play" Emmett said with a wickid grin.


	16. Ah, The joys or rockband

**yes, i'm a complete bitch, i know don't hate me too much plzkthnx. c:**

**i've just had a lot going on, plus, there's this guy, and i like him /superrrrrrrr/ much and i think he may ask me out soon. let's just hope. :D**

**OH. BY THE WAY. i'm officially changing my penname to ****BELLABEATDOWN**** i hope no one gets too confused with the change, it's not that different.. anyways. so thank you to my **_**wonderful**_** fans; you guys are fuckin' rad. fosho'.**

**-bellataay.**

**BPOV.**

I grinned at how excited Emmett seemed to be at the thought of playing Rockband. Alice giggled slightly as Emmett jumped up and down yelling 'WHOOPWHOOP! IMMA KICK YOOOOO ASS IN ROCKBANDDDDD!' at the top of his lungs. Esme, of course, was scolding him about his language. "Emmett you douche, go get the Rockband guitars!" Rosalie said with a wink as he stopped jumping, stuck his tongue out, and ran up the stairs. "EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND HELP ME CARRY THE DRUMS!" he yelled down the stairs. "Fucking douche" Edward mutered as he walked slowly towards the stairs.

I giggled and looked down, I watched as Alice and Rosalie shared a look of understandment. "Hey Bella, wanna come here and get.. some rootbeer?" Rosalie said, trying to come up with something that could possibly work to lure me away from the living room where I stood beside Jasper. "HEY, DON'T JASPER GET ANY LOVE?" Jasper said with a small pout. We all laughed and punched him in the arm, him giggling while we were doing so. Alice walked into the kitchen, motioning for me and Rosalie to follow her. I walked into the kitchen after Rosalie and watched them give me a huge grin. I raised my eyebrows, not knowing what to make of this.

"We both know you like Edward, Bella" Rosalie said with a smirk. I looked down, not turning red because I thought back.. I didn't really know him, I just thought he was cute. "Sorry to burst your bubble, babe, But I don't like him; I just think he's cute" I said with a small grin of my own. Rosalie and Alice raised their eyebrows incrediously; obviously not believe their ears. I grinned again as Emmett bounded down the stairs with an annoyd looking Edward hot on his trails. "LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED YO!" He said faking being gangster, which caused us all to burst out laughing.

That's basically how the night went; we laughed and joked, sat around playing Rockband while Jasper and Emmett decided they were going to try and hxc dance, which was almost as funny as watching a preppy survive a mosh pit. At the end of the night, well, around eight, I said my goodbyes and hopped in my car. The entire ride home I kept thinking about the fact that I didn't /actually/ like Edward, I just thought he was cute. _Well Crap_ I thought to myself; Now I didn't have a potential boyfriend. I sighed as I pulled up to my house, As soon as I pulled up I heard the pulsing of some crappy hiphop fake ass music. I groaned and jumped out of my car, locking it in the process.

I walked up the steps and almost flew out the door with the horrible beat.  
_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

_  
_I let out a huge shreik and ran towards the living room where our stereo was located. My sister was no where to be seen, so that meant she was in her room; Almost the only room that she chose to stay in. I slid in my converse, to the stereo and turned the power button off. "THANK. FUCKING. GOD" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I heard a loud shreik in response; I knew it wouldn't be long until my slut of a sister got here. _3.. 2.. 1.. showtime._

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! TURN IT BACK ON!" Alex came in screeching at the top of her lungs. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs, sliding my cell photo out of my pocket as I did so. "Shut the fuck up, bitch" I snarled at her. I got to my room and looked at my reflection. My pale face stood out of my dark eyes; but that made it look amazing. My phone still clutched in my hand, I clicked the down button to discover I didn't have any messages. I sighed and strode over to my computer, hoping someone would be on msn.

I signed in, and noticed one of my guy friends, Matthew, from back in New York. I smiled to myself as I thought about how much I missed him, how much I missed getting kicked out of stores with him. As soon as I pushed "Appear Online" He started talking to me.

_**matthew massacre : Ohayy . ;D**_

_BELLABEATDOWN: HELLOTHUR, . c:_

_**matthew massacre :so anyways, i got kicked out of the starbucks today... :C  
**__BELLABEATDOWN: ROFLMFAO! ohman, Matthew babe, what did you do? XD  
__**matthew massacre: .. uhm.. c;**_

_BELLABEATDOWN: LMFAO! Ohgod, seriously sweetie, what did you do?_

_**matthew massacre:rofl WELLLL all i did was y'know, start shit with that Trevor guy.**_

I burst out laughing. Trevor Reese was this guy that used to go to our Elementry school, but then transfered out. He now went to our rivalry school, well, _their_ rivalry school. He was always trying to beat my _old_ school in everything; Sports, proms, fundriasers; it was extremely sad, especially considering they _**NEVER**_ won. Ever.

_BELLABEATDOWN: LMFAO! Ohman, what did you do, Matthew darling?_

_**matthew massacre: nothing really... :)  
**__BELLABEATDOWN: rofl sweetie, i know you're not innocent; tell me. ;D_

_**matthew massacre: well then. fine. :c what happened was this: i was in starbucks with s and we were laughing about how crappy their team played. and Trevor walks in and is all like "YO BITCHES, YER FUCKIN' PUSSY FACES" and i'm like o: so i punched him out.. :D  
**__BELLABEATDOWN: LMFAOOOOOO! MATTTTTTTTTHEW! i'm so sad i missed that. :C_

_**matthew massacre: hehe. it was pretty freakin' epic maaaaan. xD shit, i have to go. S and I are going to a movie, she says haiiiii by the way.**_

_BELLABEATDOWN: eek. alrighty. bye mattttthew, i love you babe._

_**matthew massacre: :c i love you too, Bella babe, have fun and keep out of trouble. ;)**_

And with that Matthew was gone, poofed into non-exsistance. I dearly missed Selena and him, but I was so happy I didn't have to deal with all the shit of New York. I stripped off all my clothes until I was in my bra and underwear, then slid under the covers of my bed. I turned off the lamp and slipped into unconsiousness; _Hopefully something entertaining happens tommorow._ I thought to myself.


	17. New Cullens?

**okaaaaaaaaaay. everyone hates me for not updating in god knows how long, but my fanfiction is being INCREDIBLY stupid and won't let me post anymore chapters than seventeen, does anybody know how to fix that? if you do, i WILL love you forever, and i'll dedicate a chapter to you. but seriouly, that's the reason i haven't been updating in a **_**looooooong**_** time, and i'm dreadfully sorry about it, if no one helps me, no more updates, 'nough said.**

**oh, and i have lack of inspiration, because of some certain drama, i haven't had time to myself lately, but i promise my faithful readers, that i'll work on it. oh, and it's summer, and i start school on the eighth of september. so i'll be seriously busy, but if you guys help me, i PROMISE i will update more.**

**- bella taylor.**

- the next day -

My cell phone went off too early for my liking the next morning, why why WHY did I have to have school today?! I grumbled to myself as I climed out of bed and walked to my washroom. I started the shower, stripped of my PJ's and jumped in the scalding hot water, washing the day off of me, before It even began. I worked shampoo and conditioner through my hair, and finished washing my body. I turned off the shower and hopped out, wrapping myself in a fluffy black towel. I wiped the steam from the mirror and squinted at my reflection, _maybe I should dye my hair again.._ I thought to myself as I opened the bathroom door, walked over to my iDock and turned on my favorite band, _Blink 182. _

I walked over to my closet where all my new clothes hung, deciding on what I should wear that day. I ran to the back of my closet and pulled out a black bra and underwear set, than put it on. I stood there, in my underwear and bra, still trying to decide what to wear. After much consideration, I finally chose a pair of dark wash, ripped skinny jeans, and a simple black vneck. When I was content with how the outfit looked on me, I walked back into the washroom singing along to _Mutt by Blink 182_, and brushed my hair, It was basically dry, which I was pleased about. I set to work on lining my eyes with black liquid eyeliner, regular eyeliner, masacara, and some black eyeshadow.

I than whipped out my straightner and plugged it in, waiting for it to heat up. I danced around to _Blink 182's Carousel_ until it was, than ran the straightner through my hair so it was straightened to perfection. I grabbed my teasing comb and hairspray and started to tease my hair until it was perfectly big, but not too big that I'd get stuck trying to leave my car. I brushed my teeth quickly, went to my room and grabbed my black _Fall Out Boy _hoodie, my car keys, and backpack, I slipped on my destroyed black converse, and I turned off my iDock and grabbed my iPod than skipped down the stairs. I got down stairs and no one was there, I raised my eyebrows and went to the kitchen window - Alex's car was gone.

_Oh well, I guess she had to get to school early to do a wardrobe cunsult with her clones_ I thought to myself with a giggle. I grabbed a banana from the basket in the center of the kitchen table, peeled it, and started nibbling at it in thought. After last night at the Cullen house, I had high hopes for Forks, hopefully with the Cullens as my new friends I wouldn't be such a loner, that's always a good thing.. I guess. But what was I supposed to do about Edward? He seemed to hate me.. but I don't know, maybe he's just super shy? I rolled my eyes at myself and threw out my banana peel and grabbed the house keys off the kitchen hook next to the sink.

I locked up the house and walked over to my car, Grabbing my keys from my pocket I unlocked it and slid into the leather interior, I took a deep breath - _second day at Forks High_. I slid my aviators down from the viser above the steering wheel, and slid them on. I plugged in my iPod so it was blasting _Obvious by Blink 182_, cranked the tunes, and drove down the long drive way towards the school. About five minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot nexted to my sisters convertable, again, and people stared at my arival, _again_. I put my hood up, turned off my car, grabbed my iPod and bag and slid out of the car into the cold, dreary day. I walked over to the front doors and saw Emmett, when he noticed me the smile that was already on his face grew so hard it looked like his head would explode.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA!" he squealed at me and ran over to hug me. I burst out laughing at the giant teddy bear that I now considered my best friend in Forks.

"Hey Emmett" I said with a giggle. He grinned down at me and picked me up and spun me around a couple times, I started laughing again, as he laughed with me. People who were walking by walked by with raised eyebrows, wondering why Emmett, a popular jock, was wasting his time with a new emo girl.

"Bella, I HAVE SUCH A SURPRISE YOU'LL FREAK!" Emmett yelled as soon as he put me down, I looked up at him with curiousity in my eyes, I really hated surprises, they kinda scared me.

"But Emmett, I don't like surprises" I said with a frown. He grinned at me for a couple seconds.

"Don't worry, Bella, I can't keep surprises.. Our cousin, Travis, moved in with us. He's gonna be here tomorrow" He said with a grin.

I raised my eyebrows, obviously surprised about this. _Another Cullen? What will he be like?_ I thought to myself. I don't think he could hate me any more than Edward does.. Well.. hopefully he's interesting and entertaining, Hopefully he's like me. I crossed my fingers. Emmett noticed this, and smirked up at me. The bell sounded singaling first period, and Emmett and I started slowly strolling up to the school.

"Bella, What do you have first period? I forgot to ask you yesterday at dinner / ME KICKING YOUR ASS IN ROCKBAND!" He yelled the last part as we burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Emmett, I'm the one that totaaaaally kicked **YOUR** ass, but you can think differently if you'd like. I said with a smirk, he pouted a little bit so I had to laugh.

"Oh, and I have math first period" I said as an after thought. Emmett nodded in deep conversation, and than stopped walking. I stopped as well.

"Okay Bells, That's nice to know.. I have science, I'll see you next period in business, Kay?" He said with a smile. I nodded at him with a smile and he ran up to hug me, than he was gone. I walked slowly to my math class, when I arrived at the door I took a deep breath, opened it, and walked in. My teacher wasn't there yet, and the students were talking, being _quite_ loud. When I started walking to my desk they all stopped talking and stared at me until I sat down.

_I'm not /that/ weird_ I thought to myself with a grimace on my face. And with that thought walked in with a giant movie projector. Who the hell watched movies in math class?

"Okay class, you're probably all wondering "What the hell is doing with a movie projector in a math class..." he read my thoughts exactly, weiiiiiird.

"Well, the truth is, we're not doing math today, obviously, we're going to watch Chicken Little instead, because I'm tired and don't want to teach you guys" I rolled my eyes as the entire class burst with excitement and applause.

He put the movie in, dimmed the lights, and we sat like that for an hour, not moving, watching this stupid cartoon. I was texting Selena to keep me entertained for a bit, But than she had to leave for her P.E. class, I still wonder why she took it.. she hates any form of physical activitiy that isn't skateboarding or playing football, like me. The bell rang and I sprung out of my seat, quickly making my way through the door, and down the hall towards 's classroom.

When I got there Emmett was already in place as his computer, Looking at his phone with a disgusted look on his face, he hadn't noticed me yet, I noticed. I snuck up behind him and whispered "boo" in his ear, he jumped so high I thought he was going to leave a whole in the ceiling. I burst out laughing, not stopping for ten entire minutes while Emmett clunched his heart.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD BELLA, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" Emmett said with a small pout.

I doubled over laughing again, not being able to calm down. As I was still laughing, I hugged Emmett, now only slightly giggling at my paranoid teddy bear of a best friend. I finally stopped giggling, about fifteen minutes later, and _still_ wasn't in class. I raised my eyebrows at Emmett.

"Hey Em, What was the text message you're reading about?" I said with a look of concern on my face, he still looked upset about whatever it was, and I wanted to know what it said so I could make him feel better.

"well..." his thoughts trailed off as walked in with a movie. Another movie? I looked over at Emmett and he shrugged.

"Tell you later" he mouthed, and all was black.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**if you haven't guessed, my favorite band is blink 182. hahaha. ^^**


	18. New Cullens

**This is a much needed update. You've heard it all before, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I'm a bitch, yada yada. Fanfiction hasn't been working, I'm trying to do good in school, and I'm generally a **_**busy**_** person. Hope I haven't lost any faithful readers.**

I was so curious to hear what the text message Emmett had read said, I kept glancing over at him throughout the movie, desperate to read his eyes and see if they held any hidden messaage; but nothing, Emmett didn't even look back, his eyes fully focused on the screen, which almost _never_ happens. Ever. This must have been big, that, or I was just being overdramatic again; which could have defenitly been the case. The bell finally sounded as the class sighed in releif; the movie was boring beyond belief, and half the students were just waking up. I pushed out my chair and stood up, grabbing my backpack from the ground than turning to Emmett. He stood up, towering over me, as per usual, and lifted his bag onto his shoulder. He smiled at me, motioning for me to come out of the class with him.

"So Emmett, Are you going to tell me what you were going to during class?" I said, trying to be casual as we walked towards my locker.

"Oh, It was nothing. Just Edward stayed home today, to welcome Travis and stuff, and apparently all he could talk about was YOU, and because of which Travis is quite interested in meeting you."

I nodded, Edward was talking about me? Were they good things? I could only hope so.. I don't need to make an enemy in Forks without even being here for a full two days. As we were walking, I looked down, and happen to walk right into my locker. "Fuck." I muttered. I turned the dial until it popped open. I shoved my bag inside and closed it; I was going to skip the rest of my classes, which there were only two left.. so it's not like I'd miss anything important anyways.

"Bells, you okay?" Emmett said with a worried expression marking his face. I nodded.

"I'm just trying to figure out what Edward could have possibly said about me, he hardly knows me."

Emmett muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked politely. He chuckled.

"No, it's nothing important. I'm sure it's wonderful things though, Bells."

We made our way to the cafeteria in silence, I was still trying to figure out what Edward could have possibly said but came up short, _Did he tell Travis that I was cute? Or nice? Or that I'm ugly and a loner?_ I couldn't help thinking to myself. Emmett opened the door to the cafetria for me, in which I smiled back at him. He smiled at me in return, and we walked to where the Cullens usually sat during lunch. We plopped down on opposite sides of the table, Him next to Rosalie, and I beside Alice. Alice was giddy, as usually, with excitement in her eyes.

"BELLA, DID EMMETT TELL YOU ABOUT OUR COUSIN?" Alice squealed in delight as soon as she finished taking a bite out of her blood red apple.

"What, that he moved in with you and is starting Forks High tomorrow?" I said with a grin.

"EMMETT, WHY DID YOU TELL HER?! I WAS GOING TO!" Alice said with a pout. I giggled.

"Sorry, Sis, I just couldn't keep my excitement in." Emmett said grinning at her, Shooting a wink in my direction. I laughed, I was so glad to have these guys as my friends.

"Hey Alice, Where's Jasper?" I said looking around, he wasn't in his usaul seat by Alice.

"Oh, He had a doctors appointment today for the last two periods, I don't remember what it was for though." She said.

I nodded in understandment, and stole her apple. I bit into it; the juice spilling onto my lips. I handed her back her apple, than licked my lips, enjoying the taste the apple had left. I sighed, I'm so tired.. I just wanted to go home and _sleep_ for a couple of hours.. maybe I should? I thought to myself. I weighed my options; if I left, I would have to deal with the stuff I miss today tomorrow, if I stayed.. I wouldn't have as much to do. I was sill pondering the thought when there was a big crash.

"Good lord, not again." Rosalie said mumbling.

"Wait.. what?" I said with a look of confusion on my face.

She pointed towards the cafeteria doors; Mike was trying to beat up some freshman.. or atleast he was tiny enough to be a freshman. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking towards the two boys, and the crowd that had grown. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were right behind me, ready incase I needed help. We pushed our way to the front, And to my distaste, It was indeed a little freshman named Noah that was on the soccer team at the school.

"What the fuck, Mike? Just leave the kid alone." I said with a huff.

He breifely left Noah as he was, and turned to laugh


	19. omfgwhuttheeff

**yeahyeahyeah, i've heard it all before. i'm sorryish for not updating. a lot of shit has been happening, involving boyfriends and car accidents, try not to hate me too much .. i'll try updating sooner next time, promise.**

* * *

"And if I don't?" Mike replied with a smug smirk. I hate that guy.

"Then I'll make you stop, as simple as that." I said with a smirk of my own. He burst out laughing; I was _really_ getting sick of this stupid fucking jerk.

"Right, you're about 1/3 of me ... and you think ... you can stop me?" Another burst of laughter escaped from him & his minions' lips. Thankfully, Noah noticed my head jerking toward the cafeteria door, so he knew that I was telling him to run. Which he did, _smart kid _I thought to myself silently.

"I probably have bigger balls then you, princess," I grinned at him, while everyone who was noticing this display were clutching their sides with laughter, and how he glared daggers at me through his short blonde lashes. I winked, and walked away, being followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"Bella ... that was brilliant, truly brilliant" Rosalie replied bouncing on her heels, sipping from a diet coke. I smiled at her as a silent thank you, and went back to looking across the cafeteria.

I couldn't help but wonder what Edward could _possibly_ be saying to Travis about me … he hardly even knew me! I sighed, I guess I would just have to wait and see when I meet him … hopefully he would be cute, I could use a boyfriend … I've never actually been in a relationship, much to my friends' surprise. It wasn't a surprise once you actually got to know me, though; I'm not very good with people, and believe it or not, I'm actually _extremely_ shy.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA" I saw to fingers snap in front of my face, they belonged to Jasper.

"dkdljfs Hmmmmm?" I said looking up and meeting his gaze. He grinned at Rosalie and Alice before turning to look at me again.

"Like I was SAYING, Are you going on that shopping trip with us to Seattle?" He asked. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"NO, NO I AM NOT" I growled glaring at him. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett let out booming laughs and looked at Jasper's discomfort under my hard glare.

"Why notttttt?" He asked me, now the biggest pout I've ever saw on his lips, I could help but laugh.

"I don't like shopping, I never have" I said glaring at the table, it was so boring and so … _white_. I looked back up, they all had the same wide eyed expressions, burning a hole through my head, thankfully though, the bell went off and I jumped up.

"Sorry guys, gotta go to math!" I exclaimed. Emmett looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you were going to skip the rest of the day?" He replied with a small smirk. I blushed and looked down.

"RIIIGHT, So … bye guys! I'm headed home, I'll talk to you guys later … message me on facebook or something!" I said with a small smile. They all agreed with me, gave me separate hugs, and rushed off to their classes. I strolled out of the school, I didn't exactly know where I wanted to go, there was a part of me that wanted to go home, but another part of me that would rather _die_ then go to my new home.

I quickly walked across the parking lot to my locked car, unlocked it, hopped in, and started the engine. I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and plugged it into the car adapted, blasting "_Sing Sing_" by _Marianas Trench_. I pulled out of the parking lot and started cruising down the highway _home it is_ I said with a small grimace.

It didn't take me very long to get to the front gate of my house. I quickly put in the quick four number padlock entry and waited to the gates to open. When they did, I sped up the steep hill and parked into my garage. Yes, _my_ garage. My parents had a four car garage, each of us getting our own. I never quite understood the point of it, but I suppose I really didn't mind, much. I killed the engine and slid out of the car, unhooking my ipod and shoving it in my pocket as I did so. I locked it and walked into the kitchen. Just like I left it, with no one here.

I soon realized that I was _starving._ I scrambled around the kitchen trying to find out where the appliances and pots and pans were, because mother dearest doesn't believe in _telling_ us where they are. After five minutes of searching I found a pot, I decided to make pasta. I got everything ready and walked upstairs to my room waiting for the water to boil.

I started up my computer, humming some more Marianas Trench songs under my breath as I waited for the computer to load. When it finally did, I went straight to facebook to see if I had any notifications, or inbox messages. The first thing I noticed was the three fan page notifications. I clicked on them.

"_You know, no matter how you tilt the camera you're still ugly_" I laughed out loud, and joined it.  
"_Seven thousand people needed for a dislike button!"_ I rolled my eyes and clicked ignore.

"_Don't you just hate it when you flex and your shirt rips?" _I laughed loudly again, and joined it.

I realized I had a about a bazillion wall comments from Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and _Edward_. I clicked on Edward's first, he hardly talked to me yet he was leaving me a facebook wall post? It just didn't make any sense to me whatsoever.

_Hey Bella, last night was awesome! Oh, and our cousin would like to meet you, hopefully before school tomorrow. So, let Emmett or anyone else know if you want to come to dinner or something, okay?_

I was smiling, I think I knew _exactly_ what I was going to do tonight, and I knew _exactly_ who I was going to do it with.


	20. Smile, you're unloved

**Alright, So I had this little poll type thing going for about a week, and a lot of you replied to it which excited me. So, I have come to the conclusion I will ****not**** rewrite the story, and continue it from here, so here we go.**

I didn't like Edward, I was sure of it. Well, okay, I wasn't actually sure, But I promised myself I wouldn't like him; he didn't seem interested in me, and I didn't want to fall for anyone who I knew didn't have feelings for me.

My lunch was excellent; Pasta is one of my best dishes, I am italian after all! No one was on facebook, no one was on msn, and I was extremely bored. I didn't want to unpack, I didn't want to play guitar, I didn't really want to do anything.

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when I decided that I should probably text Alice, and ask her if I could come for dinner. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and began quickly watching my fingers skim the keys.

A -

ED said I can come over for dinner tonight to meet your cousin.

Is that okay with you?

- B

I put my phone on my stomach and began humming a beat to a song I couldn't remember the name of as I waited for my reply. Usually, Alice is good at replying quickly but, at right about now she'd be sitting in biology listening to her teacher go on and on and on about things I was positive she already knew - she was one of the smartest people in the entire school, if Alice didn't knew it, I didn't think anyone would. My phone made a small ping noise as I opened the text message.

B -

Of course you can come over for dinner!

I know Travis is excited to meet you. Winkwink. ;)

Come over for sevenish, kay beautiful?

TTYS. 3

- A

I smilled at her response. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't interested in meeting this mysterious cousin of theirs, but I was also extremely nervous. What would he be like? What did they tell him about me? Would he be the complete opposite of me? Would he hate me? Would he think I'm a complete joke? _Hold up, Bella, why the fuck do you care? You've never even met the kid_ I muttered to myself silently. But still.. I couldn't help being nervous. I wasn't good with meeting new people, and I wasn't particularly one of the friendliest people out there.

_I know, why don't I just Facebook him!_ I thought to myself with a bright smile. Of course, Why didn't I think of it earlier? Then I'd know what to expect, and maybe even learn a few tidbits about him. I took three quick strides to my computer and sat down infront of it; I clicked on the internet button and opened up facebook quickly typing my email and password. I went to the "Search" bar and quickly typed in Travis Cullen and hummed to myself while I waited for the search page to load. It finally did, and to my extreme dismay he wasn't there. He wasn't fucking there. WHO THE FUCK DIDN'T HAVE FACEBOOK? I was getting mad, I just knew I was going to make a complete jackass of myself tonight if I didn't find out anything about him.

Wait .. didn't Alice say Edward stayed at home today? I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the texts, rereading them to see if that were true. Which, it was. I smiled again to myself, Why not just ask Edward? It wouldn't hurt to ask .. would it? I looked at who was on Facebook chat and surprise surprise, there he was. I clicked on his name.

Me:  
Hey Edward, what's up?

Edward:  
You know, just music and shit, nothing special. My cousin Travis is here, I stuck around to see that he got settled in.

Me:  
Oh, right. Tell him I said hello ... :) So did Alice tell you the good news?

Edward:  
He says Hello, and no, she didn't. What's this good news?

Me:  
I'm going to come over for dinner tonight, if you don't mind that is. :$

Edward:  
Of course we don't mind if you come over, Bella! Travis is dying to meet you. Speaking of, he locked himself in his closet.. fucking dumbass. I'll see you tonight.

Me:  
LMFAO, How the fuck did he manage to do that? But yeah, See you tonight.

Edward:  
xx.

I looked at those two simple x's and my heart leap, _what does this mean_? I thought to myself in anger and disbelief. A better question: How the fuck did Travis manage to get locked in a closet? I laughed out loud at that one, I couldn't wait to tell Serena. Since I was already on Facebook, I decided to just leave her a wall post

_Hey S, I'm going over to Edward's house tonight to meet his cousin, Travis. Who, by the way, is a complete idiot. Why am I saying this? He locked himself in a closet. Who the fuck manages to lock themselves in a closet? LOOOL. Oh, and stop being a stanger, message me or something!_  
- B.

I hit the 'post' button and watched as it posted my comment. I stared at her profile for a little bit, I really did miss her.. but I didn't miss New York.. but I wanted to see her. Maybe I should go up for the weekend? Maybe take some mental health days from school? But would my parents even let me? _Are you kidding, they hardly realise you're alive_ a little voice mumbled in my ear. My smile fell, I just couldn't understand why they didn't care about me.. I did everything right .. I always do! I even get good marks, better marks than my fucking dumb bell of a sister. I began to cry, I just couldn't understand why they were such horrible people to me! What did I do to possibly deserve their creulty? I abruptly got up from my computer and ran into my bathroom, locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath _time to do the only thing I know I can do right_.


	21. She's so lovely

**Things have been extremely crazy for me lately; my grandma has been in and out of the hospital (currently residing in a long term care facility,) things have been off with my family too. So it's been a rollercoaster there. On the plus side, I have a boyfriend whom makes me happier than I can even express. For my New Years Resoloution I've decided to update more.. or atleast attempt to, so here you go, kids, a much needed chapter ~**

I emerged from the bathroom sniffling, _why couldn't they just love me?_ I thought to myself. That's all I really wanted, someone to love and care for me. I expected my own damn _parents_ to atleast pay attention to my exsistance! I don't understand how I could be so out of the loop in my own family. What did Alex have that I didn't! Sure, she was popular.. had friends.. but she was an idiot! A dumb, blonde, idiot. It was annoying, always being compared to her, especially when she didn't do anything of much importance. But I've been living with it for such a long time.. I just couldn't picture anything else. I went back to my laptop and powered up, checking facebook. I didn't have any new messages, which made me feel even lonelier. I really needed to talk to someone, and I was hoping that it would be Serena.

I turned on Don't you know who I think I am by Fall Out Boy and hummed to myself, walking towards my closet. I opened it up, trying to come up with an outfit to wear for the night; I now had to Cullen family members to impress.. I mean, why did I say that? I didn't mean that! .. Or.. maybe I did? I pushed the thought out of my mind, I desperately needed to forget it. I stepped into my closet to ponder my options. I didn't have anything "classy" persay in my wardrobe.. I didn't like to dress up, and often stayed at home when my parents went to whatever highend event they had to, so did Alex. I finally settled on a pair of tight, black skinny jeans, a light purple vneck, and light purple converse. I nibbled my lip, was this acceptable? Would the boys like this outfit? _What am I saying? Stop it!_ I sighed loudly. I mean, come on. That was the second thought within like, fifteen minutes.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and checked the time, 4:50 pm. Wow, that late already? I nibbled on my bottom lip, now what would I do? I heard the click clack of heels in the foyer all the way from my room, and knew it was Alex. I inwardly sighed, I really could care less for her company. Thankully, she didn't have any of her stupid clones with her, for once. I clicked off the light in my room and went into my other room. I picked up an acoustic guitar and started strumming and humming along to a Mayday Parade song I couldn't quite remember the title to. I was at peace, this is what I loved to do. I loved picking up a guitar, strumming away all bad energy. It calmed me down. So did photography, and writing; they were just things that made me feel better. When your life was as fucked up as mine, It took a lot of effort to stay sane. _I really should go out to take some shots at some point this weekend_ I thought to myself as I continued to strum. I switched bands to A Day To Remember, and started singing a long to If it means a lot to you, I was completely at peace, but then Alex came in.

She didn't even bother knocking, just barged in. _Did I not have a right to some fucking privacy?_ Apparently not. "Bella, What are you doing?" she just stormed in. "Well, Alex, can you or can you not see the guitar that is so delicately placed in my open hands?" I said glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and sat in the bean bag chair in the corner of my room. _Um, what?_

"Yes, smartass, I can see the guitar. I meant why are you playing it, and singing along to it?" She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Gee, I don't know Alex. Could it possibly be because I can? Because it gives me a joy in life?" I said with a look of disbelief on my face. Who is she to come into **my room** and yell at me for playing guitar? That made absolutely no fucking sense, and it was really starting to annoy me.

"Didn't mum say you couldn't play at this time or something like that, because it was annoying?" She said with a cocky smirk. Ummm, what the fuck was her problem? I know for a fact mum didn't say that, because she wanted me to be "happy," or so she always told people when they asked me.

"Hey Alex, you're a dumb bitch, get out of my room. And FYI, mum doesn't give a fuck if and when I play my guitars, she only cares that I'm "happy," so you can run along and go get pregnant or something." I said with a snarl. She stood up abrutly, I stood up matching her stance. She opened her mouth to say something, and instead she was met with me pushing her out of the room and slaming the door behind me. _I don't need that dumb bitch fucking up my mood for tonight_ I glared at the closed door. Speaking of, I laid my guitar down and reached for the phone that was in my pocket. 6:20 pm... oh shit. I put my guitar back on it's stand, turned off the light, and ran into my room. I grabbed my oversized Hurley bag off my computer chair and darted to the foyer. I decided I should quickly send a text to Alice.

_A,_

_I'm about to leave for your place. Do you want me to bring anything? Please say yes, I feel bad if I always come over and don't offer up anything. Lol! Text back soon._

_- B._

I walked into the kitchen, where Alex was perched on a bar stool with her laptop infront of her. I grabbed my car keys off the counter, and was prepared to go through the side door into the garage.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Alex said with a snarl. I seriously wondered what was up her ass, I mean.. come on, why was she _purposely_ trying to pick fights with me? I just didn't understand it!

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to the Cullen's house. You know, that place you'll never step inside of?" I said with a devious smile. I knew that'd hit hard. Especially because though considered "freaks," the Cullen's were one of the most wealthy, and sought after teenagers in this teeny tiny town.

"I don't understand why the would want to be friends with a fucking freak like _you" _She spit venemously at me. I smiled, and giggled to myself.

"Because I'm what you never will be, darling sister; genuine." And with that I sauntered to the garage door, and into my car.

When I got to the safety of my car I mentally highfived myself; Bella: 2, Alex: 0. Just then, my phone vibrated. It was a reply from Alice.

_B,_

_LOL! Believe it or not, my parents love having your around.. I don't know why, jkjkjk! If you really want you could pick up some sort of dessert? Hint, a way to every boy's heart is through his stomache ;);) But seriously. We love baking, and icecream! So come prepared, mon petite, we shall see you soon. Kisses xxxx_

_- A._

I smiled. Alice was amazing. This whole damn family was amazing. I started up my car, plugged in my ipod which was now blasting Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach, one of my favourites! I opened up my purse and pulled out my aviators; I slid them on my face, and clicked down the garage door opener. I put my baby in reverse and backed out, closing the garage door whilst doing so. I sped down to the gate, put in the key code, and sped down the drive, and onto the highway. I rolled down the window and let the wind rustle my hair; I loved the feeling of going fast, being axhilerated. Once I got onto the main streets in town, I was stopped at a red light. I quickly messed around with my ipod, which was now spewing Toxic by A Static Lullaby, which, by far, was better than the original song. The light turned green, and I quickly switched it to All I Want by A Day To Remember and continued my quest to the grocery store. I pulled into the parking lot, pulled into a spot, and turned off the engine. I put my ipod in the glove box, grabbed my bag, and got out of the car. I clicked it shut as I strode into the grocery store.

_Cookie dough.. cookie dough.. _I was scanning the asiles for the sugary goodness that was cookie dough. I finally found a tube of it, and picked it up. I then went to the icecream aisle and picked up B&J's Fudge brownie icecream. I walked up to the cashier and put my things on the conveyor belt, when a loud, obnoxious binging came from inside my purse. I wrestled around inside of it and pulled out my cell phone, which was chiming in the stupid noise saying my mum was calling me. I sighed, and slid my aviators to the top of my head.

"Yes, mum? What is it." I said with an obvious bored tone, which I've become very good at making.

"Where are you? Alex said you were going out and said you weren't coming home. Is this true? Where are you going? Who are you with? What are you doing? When will you be home? Is there going to be any drugs or sex involved?" I rolled my eyes, as the cashier politely pointed to the thing that said what my total was. I smiled at him. He looked around my age, with blonde hair and shiny green eyes, and teeth that could blind a person if they were to close. I smiled and pulled out my wallet, handing him my credit card.

"Wow, mum. Really? No, I'm not coming home. I'm going to a killer party and I'm going to get totally messed up on every drug imaginable, then have careless, non-protected sex with a bunch of people I don't know." I said, rolling my eyes again. The cashier let out a low chuckle, and then a dazzling smile. I smiled at him. He handed me my receipt and a pen, then my grocery bag. He smiled at me once more, and I winked. Sliding my aviators down over my eyes, and strolling out of the grocery store and to my car.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this is not a joking matter! Don't pretend I don't know what happens at high school parties, because believe me, I know!" she shrieked on the other end of the phone. I rolled my eyes, unlocked my car, and slid into the plush leather seats. I put my grocery bag and my purse on the seat beside me, grabbed my ipod from the glove box, and began scrolling through the songs.

"Good lord. Mum, I was kidding! I'm going to the Cullens' house for dinner. Mr and Mrs' Cullens' nephew just moved in, so I'm going to say hello. I just stopped at the grocery store to pick up dessert, and I'm headed over now. Is that okay with you?" I started my car, turned down the volume, and plugged in my ipod whch was now playing She's so lovely by Scouting For Girls. I pressed my phone between my shoulder and ear, and put my seatbelt on, the began backing out of my parking spot, and onto the main road again.

"Oh.. yes, yes that's fine Bella darling. Have a good time. Oh! Your father and I won't be coming home tonight. We're in New York for some benefit dinner your father has to go to. See you tomorrow, kisses." She said and then hung up. _Bye, mum, see you tomorrow_ I muttered softly to myself. I pushed the 'end' button on my phone and put it in my purse, whilst driving. I turned up the volume and started dancing; this was such a brilliant song, how could anyone _not_ want to dance to it? Sooner than I thought I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I was nervous, very nervous. All my previous negative thoughts came rushing back to me. What if he didn't like me? What if he thought I was a fool? I sat infront of their house with my car running for what seemed like a lifetime, and I finally breathed in deeply, and turned everything off, grabbed the shopping bag and my purse, and hopped out of the car. I locked it, and strode up to the front door. Before I lost my nerve, I pushed the doorbell.

Too late to turn back now, Bella.


	22. IMPORTANT

**Okay, seriously guys? I'm pissed. When I update no one even **_**bothers**_** to comment on the chapter. So you know what? If I don't get 20 reviews on this authors note, then no more updates. **


	23. Bonjour, Je m'apelle Travis

**Firstly, I'm surprised I got that many reviews; I'm very impressed. Secondly, I'm very, very annoyed. Here's a newsflash: I'm the writer. I'll say what I want, I'll write what I want, and I'll fucking swear as much as I want to. This entire authors note was because I truly believed that no one was enjoying my story, and that no one would care if I didn't continue. But to be honest, I don't /want/ to continue this story, because as of a year & a half ago I don't like Twilight. But because you guys actually like my story, then I will. So. I'll try to update more. And thank you very much Samual Benstad, for sticking up for me when people were being rude douche bags; it's people like you that make me want to update more often.**

Alice opened the door and squealed; atleast I knew that _someone_ would always love me. She hugged me, grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Bella, we're so excited to have you meet Travis; Everyone thinks you'll completely hit it off!" Emmett said with a squeal that could rival Alices' when we got to the livingroom. I rolled my eyes, but I was secretly excited to meet him. I really, really hoped he would like me. Edward waved from the couch with a tiny smile, he was just so.. so.. _dazzling_ to look at; I don't understand why he wasn't interested in anyone at our school, he could practically have anyone he wanted. I was looking around but couldn't see Esme and Carlisle.. where were they? I think Jasper and Roaslie could see the look of confusion on my face because they started giggling.

"You're confused, aren't you Bella?" Rosalie said with a sly smile; she was always the sly, cocky one of the bunch, to say the least; which I definetly don't mind. I slowly nodded; I really, really couldn't figure out where they were.

"Esme and Carlisle went to Manhatten, leaving us with Travis for a couple of days. They had to go talk to his parents about his transcripts, and help them move into their new penthouse. He had a couple of incidents at his old school, which is why he's here; his parents didn't think it was possible to get into trouble when there was nothing around" she smiled bitterly.

"Ohhhhhh" I said with a small smile; That's basically (not directly) we were here too.. well.. kinda. My father didn't _have_ to take this job; we were completely set when we were living in New York, it was just because my dad hated Alex's boyfriend, and hated me for not having friends. Well, _still_ hates me, I guess, but he's hardly ever around to realize that I do have friends now, and that I love them. He'll also never realize that Alex is such a slut, and flirts with anything that has a dick. He doesn't even know that Alex and her boyfriend back in New York had a pregnancy scare more than once.. Alex doesn't know I know that either, and I can't imagine what she'd do if she knew I knew; it'd be a plus for me, though, because karma's only a bitch if you are.

Jasper patted the couch cusion next to him, I strolled over and plopped down and broke into a discussion about Peirce The Veil and what we did / didn't like about the band. We continued this conversation the first of their albums when there was a huff beside me that made Jasper and I stop talking and look up.

"Where is Travis? For fuck sakes, we've been waiting forever; I'm starving!" said Emmett with a look of horror on his face; I've never heard Emmett swear before.. he really, _really_ must be hungry, which made me giggle. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I put a big smile on my face and licked my l ips.

"Wow, Em, I didn't know you were _that_ hungry" I said with a small laugh. He pretended to be mad, and pretended to cry. Then lept and tackled me onto the ground. I burst out laughing as we rolled around on the ground fake fighting. We laughed until we couldn't breathe, we laughed until no sound would come out, and even after all that we contniued to laugh.

"get.. offa.. me..." I gasped after what seemed like forever laying on the ground. Thankfully, after I asked he did get off of me, but I was still laying on the ground trying to catch my breath. Emmett picked me up and put me on the couch next to Alice, who craddled my head in her lap as I caught my breath, which I definetly appreciated. They were all laughing at my lack of breath, and I flipped them all off when I had the energy to do so, which made them laugh even harder.

"Okay, Enough is enough, I'm going to get Travis" Edward said with a giant sigh. We all nodded and Jasper & I continued our conversation on Peirce The Veil. We were just getting into the second album when we heard to set of footsteps and tiny voices that were slowly growing bigger. I started wiggling in my seat; I can't believe I was _finally_ going to meet him! I bit my lip in anticipation, just as Edward and Travis came around the corner. My breathing stopped. He was so. Fucking. Lovely. And I recognized him.. and I couldn't figure out from where. Maybe a party? Maybe something else in Manhatten.. the list went on and on, and I've never felt more confused. Rosalie stood up and strode over to Travis, they started talking about dinner and a movie, or something along those lines. I took that as an appropriate time to take him in.

He was tall and lanky, a teeny tiny bit taller than Edward was. He had a pair of solid black convese hightops on his feet. A pair of fitted black skinny jeans hung loosely around his hips, kept in place by a black and white studded belt with a Jack Skellington belt buckle. He wore a white vneck and a tiny key around his neck. What was the key for? Who gave it to him? Did he have a girlfriend in Manhatten that gave it to him? It began to make me nervous, which made me bite my lip. He has perfect cherry lips, an adorably small nose, and the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. He had shaggy brown hair, and was wearing a black MONSTER hat perched sideways on his head.

He was so.. so.. _beautiful_. He was more beautiful then all the Cullen boys, and I melted just looking at his smile. Jasper snapped his fingers in my face and we carried on with our conversation, but switching bands to Fall Out Boy, and what we thought of Pete Wentz. I heard a cough and turned around to see Emmett looking like he was ready to tackle me again. I opened my eyes really wide and grabbed onto Jasper's arm, hoping that he wouldn't try to get me as long as I was holding onto Jasper. Emmett shook his head from side to side and pounced at me. I screamed, hopped over the back of the couch, and hid next to Alice.

"Oh Emmett, you big bully, have your not attacked Bella enough for one night?" She said with a protective arm around my shoulder. Emmett was trying to get around Alice to me but she moved her body so that it was impossible for him to do so. He let out a low whimper.

"But Allllyyy, Bella and I were just having fun" he said with an obvious whine in his voice. Alice laughed her bell-chime laugh and shook her head. I stuck my tongue out playfully as he whimpered like a puppy who was flicked on the nose for being bad. Travis, sensing that I was there for the first time turned and smiled at me.

"Ah Bella, I've heard so much about you; It's extremely nice to meet you." He said with a small smile on the corners of his mouth. I lifted the corners of my lips up slightly so he wouldn't think I was a tongue tied idiot, though I'm sure he already did.

"It's nice to meet you, Travis. And it's nice to see that you're not locked in a closet anymore." I said with a small laugh. Edward burst out laughing and fell off the back of the couch he was sitting on. Travis wholeheartedly laughed as well, wiping tears from his eyes as he did so.

"Okay, I did NOT lock myself in a closet! Edward locked me in and told me that I wasn't allowed coming out until I gave him ONE MILLLLION DOLLLLARS" He said with a playful pout, which made all of us laugh. He strode over to where Alice and I were standing and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again.

"I forgot to shake your hand, how rude of me." He said as he grasped my hand and gave it a few pumps of aknoldgement. He smiled his dazzling smile and let go. I recoiled, why was his hand so hot? It was a decent temperature in here, and his hand seemed to basically be on fire.. It made me confused, was there something different going on in this family that I didn't really know about?

* * *

**Travis is finally introducted, thank god; I was waiting to introduce him. I'm putting a twist in the story, obviously from the last little bit.**  
**Have fun trying to figure out what's wrong with Travis, and why his hands are so hot. Remember, no vampires or werewolves in this story.**  
**You're gonna have to get creativeeee ~**


	24. Enter Travis

**Wow, I'm glad everyone enjoyed my last chapter so much, aha. Well, of course, except for one reviewer, ahem. But whatever, I'll continue with my story. But I have a question, to my lovely followers: I want to write a fanfic for ****The Clique****. Would any of you read it? Or would it just be wasting my time? Thoughts & Options are appreciated, send a private message or review the chapter with your anwser. :')**

Our night basically consisted of talking, laughing, ordering pizza, and playing cranium. The Cullens were so fun, and so fresh.. I'm glad that they even liked me enough to keep me around, especially because I know that I'm nothing special. As I laid in bed staring up at my ceiling I couldn't help but smile to myself. I just got home, and I couldn't stop thinking about Travis. His eyes. His lips. His laugh. His smile. I just couldn't get his image out of my mind, it was like he was the only thing that was occupying my brain. _Come on, Bella, you've only known him for a day_ a teeny voice said at the back of my head. I knew it was true; I was just infatuated with his looks, but.. still. Who wouldn't be? Then I thought back to his hand.. Why was it so hot? Why did it have a weird, redish glow to it? He probably just burned it on a straightner or something, his hands definetly can't be _naturally_ that hot. Again, I pushed the thought out of my mind and shut my eyes, quickly drifting to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a pain on my stomache. I tore off the covers and put my hands on my stomach; I moved the cloth of my shirt and stared at it. The cuts were burning, but they looked better than when they were created. I hopped out of my bed, stretched, and yawned; standing on my tippy toes as I did so. I walked across the hall towards my bathroom and started the shower, making sure it was the perfect temperature. I stripped off my clothes and jumped in, washing my hair and body as fast as I could, and hopping out. I wrapped my hair and my body in two black fluffy towels, and whiped the steam from the mirror. I took a seperate towel and patted my face dry, and started applying my eyeliner and mascara. I then put on my foundation and then brushed my teeth.

Still in my towels, I walked back to my room and walked into my closet. I took out a bra & pantie set in white and put them on, then tapped my toes. _What to wear? What to wear?_ I thought to myself, biting my lip. I didn't want to look like _regular_ Bella today; I wanted to look a bit like.. like a hipster? Or like a hippy of some sort? I nodded to myself and went into my closet. I picked out a loose white tshirt, a tanish skirt that was meant to be pulled up to my waist. I pulled it up, and put on a very thin, tan belt. Once that was on I searched in my closet for my pair of tan gladiator sandels, and zipped them up. I went back to the washroom and took my hair out of it's towel, which was now dry, and plugged in my curling iron. Once it was heated up, I began curling the bottom of my hair, once done I turned off my hair curler, and stepped back to look in my full length mirror. I looked decent, I thought; I looked slightly normal; I wasn't wearing my ususal amount of makeup. _Will Travis like me like this? _WHY DID I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THIS STUPID BOY? I shook my head and left the washroom, turning the light off as I did so.

I walked back into my room and dumped the contents of my backpack onto my bed. I collected what I needed: A notebook, a binder, a pencil case, my cell phone, my ipod, my wallet, and my car keys. I walked over to my closet and retreived my tan leather satchel, shoving everything but my phone and car keys into it. I checked the time: 8:00. I had half an hour to get to school. I strode down to the kitchen, where Alex was sitting expectantly at the island. I tossed my bag onto the table, and placed my car keys and cell phone in the waistband of my skirt. I plucked a banana out of the bowl of fruit sitting on the tiny table that was located in the kitchen, and began peeling it, humming to myself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Bella? God. How am I even related to you." she said with a huff; I really, really didn't understand her; I haven't even _insulted_ her this morning, good lord. What the fuck was wrong with her? I was half done my banana, by this point; I continued chewing, and then swallowed.

"Alas, darling, there's nothing wrong with me, what's wrong with you? Would you just leave me the fuck alone? I haven't even done anything to you today." I shook my head and got up, tossing my banana peel in the garbage by her feet.

"Why do you look _normal_ today, then? You're just trying to ruin my chances of getting a date for prom!" She screetched at the top of her lungs. I laughed, and laughed, and even then, continued laughing. Me trying to steal _her_ chances? Come on, I didn't even want to go to fucking prom, what was the point, anyways? Nothing good comes out of it; just a bunch of people getting dressed up and diong stupid things. Like I've already had to do, because of my parents. I just shook my head; I didn't understand how someone could be so full of themselves that they would actually think everyone's out to get them.

"Look, Barbie, I'm not out to steal your fucking prom date; I'm not even _going_. And what happened to your boyfriend, dumbass? Isn't he coming?" She looked taken aback; I guess she didn't remember her precious little boy toy. This just proves how worthless she really believed he was. I picked up my bag and strode to the garage, ignoring the string of curse words that spewed from her mouth behind me.

I unlocked my car and slid in, then checked me phone. 8:05. I wanted to head to the grocery store so I could pick up some sushi and a 'Focus' flavoured vitamin water for lunch. I wrestled around in my bag to produce my ipod, plugged it into my car, and started the engine. We All Fall Down by These Kids Wear Crowns blasted through my speakers. I buckled up, and pushed the button to get the garage door to open. I reversed, and sped down the street towards the grocery store. After picking up what I wanted, and being safely back in my car, I checked the time again. 8:17. _Not too bad if I say so myself_. I said with a secret little smile. With that I sped off towards the school, and my new prison.

As I pulled up to the school two cars caught my eyes: Edward's, and Emmett's. They were parked side by side and all the Cullen's-including Travis- were standing by them, waiting, for what it seems, to be me. I couldn't control my smile; I wasn't used to having such a dazzling group of people actually _waiting_ for me. I pulled in and parked into the spot next to Emmett, unplugged my ipod, turned off my car, and grabbed my bag. I slid out of the buttery seats to Emmett opening my car door for me, security gaurd style. Everyone's jaw dropped as I flounced out of the car, that is, Except for Alice and Roasalie's; I talked to them both last night and they agreed that this would be lovely for my first official day with knowing Travis.

"Bella, you look gorgeous" Jasper said with a giant smile. I smiled widely at him and gave him a giant hug. Courses of "yes" and "beautiful" came from the other Cullen boys as I went around and hugged them too, that is, Except for Travis. He picked up my hand, and kissed the top of my hand delicately. I was practically melting, _He was so fucking cute_. But the hot hands startled me again, which I assume he noticed, because he dropped my hand immediately, stepped back, and smiled warily at me. Emmett ran over and linked arms with me, as did the rest of the family. And with that, we walked into the school. Let's just hope no one finds Travis as beautiful as I do.


	25. The story behind the girl

**My laptop has died, and I won't be getting it back for two - three weeks, so this is a filler chapter, kinda. **

My hopes were obviously wasted. Travis was a big hit. As soon as we walked into the stupid metal doors of this stupid high school all girls' jaws dropped, and all boys' fists were clentched. Why why WHY did people have to see Travis as the beautiful boy I saw him as? Not only was he a star attraction today, but so was I. People noticed my attire, which I didn't think they would. They noticed I didn't look how I did the day before, or the day before. I don't even think it was a good thing, nessesarily, or a bad thing. Though more guys stared at me as I walked by, socking eachother jokingly in the arms. I'm not going to lie, it felt good. It felt good that someone finally noticed what I was wearing, and didn't make snide emo comments about it, or insult me. Not that I planned on dressing like this often, but still, it was nice knowing that so many people that I didn't know approved of it, and didn't think I was such a fucking freak that they all thought I was in the first place.

I was walking alone, classes started and I was late to mine, because I left my biology textbook in my locker. I wasn't really in a rush to get back to class, anyways. I didn't see the point of starting school so early, and for such a long period during the day. It was boring, and most students didn't bother showing up anyways. I was humming a popsong I couldn't quite remember the name to I heard Alex listening to loudly in the morning, and mentally slapped myself for it. I noticed Mike standing at the end of the hall, grinning from ear to ear. Looking at me. Not even looking, but staring at me. _What the fuck was this kids' problem_? I said under my breath to myself.

"Hey babbbbbbbbbbbbbby." He said as he started towards me. Baby? Fuck no. No one called me baby unless we were friends, and Mike and I, we were _definetly_ not friends. Never. I would **never** be his friend, even if he was the last boy on earth and we needed to repopulate the earth. NEVER.

"Don't ever call me baby, asshole." I said with a gritted teeth, clenching my hand into a fist. He laughed, but not a "ha ha you're so funny" laugh, but a "ha ha you'll be lucky if you're alive after this" laugh. I didn't get it. He wasn't going to hurt me, was he? He was just going to make fun of me, and calling me names.. right? I wouldn't be physically injured, and I'd be fine.. right? My palms began to sweat. What was happening?

"Now now, Bella, what's wrong? Don't you want to give Mikey a kiss?" He said, almost standing directly infront of me, being about two meters away from me. I began to back up. I've never really been scared before, well, atleast not in my teenage years. But when people looked like they were about to really hurt you, you tended to get atleast a little bit nervous.

"Get.. get away from me, Mike." I said, with my arms shaking. He let out a deep laugh and closed the distance that was previously between us. He grabbed my head and pulled it foreward, making me kiss him. I struggled but couldn't pull away, I was crying, and I couldn't move. I heard a noise behind me, but didn't hear what it was, apparently he didn't hear it to begin with, or I'm sure he would have let go of my by now, which he wasn't.

I mustered up all the strength I had and kicked him. Right where it hurt. He fell over in the fetal position in pain, swearing and cursing me, trying to make me feel bad. I was still crying and turned to run around, but ran straight into someone. Someone warm. Someone familiar. Someone asking me if I was okay. I looked up to see that it was Travis. I looked up at him with wide eyes, as he continued to ask if I was okay, asking if he hurt me. I turned around and bolted. I hated sympathy. Even if he was beautiful. I hated the way he looked at me, like I was a helpless little girl who couldn't help myself, who wasn't really good at anything. Just the way his eyes look confused me. They were clouded over, but they were bright. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and that scared me. Was he going to hurt me to? I shook the thoughts from my head and ran into the bathroom. I just wanted to be alone, but I couldn't skip the rest of the day.. my parents were home, now, and the last thing I needed was for them to start yelling at me for not being in school.

When I got to the washroom I took a couple peices of hand towel and held them under water for a little bit, then rubbing my face clean of all my smeared makeup. I looked at myself long and hard. I looked like a tired little girl, who was vulnerable to anything and everyone, but that no one really wanted. I closed my eyes, willing the tears to not escape my eyes. I thought of a memory. It was the reason I was so angry; it happened so long ago, my parents probably completely forgot about it, they probably don't even _remember_ who it was or what it happened. Though I know that's a lie, they knew exactly who it was. It was my uncle, they'll never forgive me for his suicide, though it really wasn't my fault.

_I was seven. I was staying and my aunt and uncles house while my parents were on a business trip in Europe. Alex and I were friends; closer than ever, with us being twins and all. We both had matching pigtails, and it was bright and sunny out, no school, because it was summer._

_Alex and I were waiting on the corner of the street for the icecream man to come, and when he finally did we squealed in delight and ate up the icecream as fast as we co uld, then ran inside to put bathing suits on to hop in the pool._

_"Bella, why don't you come with me for a second? I want to show you something" My uncle Raymond said to me with a smile. I nodded enthusastically; Uncle Raymond was my favourite uncle, always giving me special attention and candy, always giving me tons of hugs and kisses._

_"Where are we going, Uncle Raymond?" I pictured myself saying, as I followed him into the depths of the basement. It was a clean basement, with cream painted walls, and a cream carpet. There was a bathroom as soon as you hit the bottom of the stairs. When you turned left, you saw the laundry room, then it opened up into a wide area. With a long, thin couch, and a matching love seat. A flat screen LED tv directly opposite, and a solid oak coffee table with bits of green plant like stuff all over it._

_"I just want to talk to you alone for a bit, Bella, that's all. Is that okay? I want to show you something. I want make you feel good." I looked at him with wide eyes, I didn't understand what he meant. How could I? I was only seven._

_"What do you mean, Uncle Raymond? Did you buy me a new toy?" I said, jumping up and down on the balls of my heels._

_With that, he pulled me close to him, ripped off my too-loose shorts, my pink winnie the pooh underwear, and ripping his own clothes off. He covered my mouth so I couldn't make any noise. But I began screaming. I bawled, and screamed, and kicked. But I couldn't get him to stop.. I just couldn't, I wasn't strong enough and Aunty Pippa and Alex were outside._

My memory flashed out as I began crying even harder. Aunty Pippa came in and saw, then called the police. Raymond was taken away for rape, but swore he'd kill me when he got out of prison. My parents, and Alex never forgave me for that. Never forgave me for "tearing the family apart." Though it wasn't my fault my uncle was a perverted fuckhead that took joy in raping his seven year old neice while his brother was settling business in Europe. That's the reason I started cutting. I was so scarred from what my uncle did, that it was the only way I could really attempt to get over what I went through. I went through several theapists, and was even hospitilized at a point, and still, _nothing_, I was still broken, and still so fragile. I stayed in the washroom. I didn't come out, I didn't want to. I didn't want to see anyone. The bell signalling for second period began to ring. And I stood still. Still firmly staring at myself in the streaky washroom mirror of Forks High. My phone kept vibrating, and I knew I was getting a string of texts and/or calls, probably from the Cullen's. _I wonder what happened to Mike_. A small voice at the back of my head said slowly, as if it was mocking me. I shook my head, desperate to get it out. And looked at myself once more. I sighed, and began reapplying my makeup, making up for what was lost as I was crying. Once I finished, I sat down near the big full-length mirror and pulled my phone out from my bag. Text messages: 23.

It's only second period and I had twenty three text messages. I didn't bother scrolling through all of them, but they were all from the Cullen's, with the stream of "I'll kill Mike," "are you okay?," "Where are you?," "are you in trouble," etc. Except for one. That was from Alex. I curiously opened it, wondering what she could have possibly texted me. The only thing it read was: "I know. I'm sorry." I shook my head, what? She knew what had happened? That Mike practically jumped me in the hall? That I've been bawling my eyes out in this washroom for the past two hours? I couldn't be sure. I stood up abruptly, and walked toward the washroom door. Taking a deep breath, I pulled it opened and walked outside.

The halls seemed to be eerily quiet; I guess everyone was in the classes I wasn't in. I turned left and walked to my marketing class, giving myself a mini peptalk as I tried to calm my pounding heart, willing myself to just make it through the day. I opened the door timidly and took a few uneasy steps inside. I saw Emmett jerk abruptly in his seat, and look at me with the longing to come over to me, but he knew he couldn't.Mr. Banner, who was single-handedly the coolest teacher at this school looked at my with sympathy in his eyes, he motioned for us to chat outside, alone, where no one could hear us. I turned around and walked back out of the classroom, leaning against the wall opposite the classroom door. Mr. Banner instructed the class to do something, and walked outside to join me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He looked at me with such a painful expression that my entire heart lurched, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I couldn't pretend. I couldn't pretend that I was okay, that I had simply gotten over it. Even if he didn't hurt me. I shook my head, I didn't have the ability to speak without bawling into tears. I knew I didn't, and I didn't even want to attempt to try.

"We're so sorry, the situation has been handled. Mike is no longer attending this school, from here on out. And we notified your parents, they're expecting you home soon.. they asked specifically for you and your sister to leave the school right about now, actually." And with that, Alex strode up to my classroom, looking pink faced and puffy, looking from her feet, to mee, to Mr. Banner, to her feet again.

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Banner." Alex said with what I think was an attempted smile. Mr. Banner gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and walked into the classroom. I strode in the direction of my locker, with Alex standing next to me the entire way, and waiting for me to grab my stuff, keep in sync with me every step of the way. We got to the main doors of the school, and stode out with the confidence the Swan sisters always had. I walked to my car and looked at Alex. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again and climbed into her car. I did the same, and seconds later we were speeding down the highway and pulling up to our house. I played no music in the car. Even that couldn't help me feel better. We both parked in the front of the house, and locked our cars as we got to the top of the stair. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, steping into the foyer with a clatter. All of a sudden I heard footsteps and heavy breathing; It was my parents, running, to... me? They both brought me into a big hug and I listened to my mother slightly whimpering.

"We're so sorry.. so, so sorry." my dad said with a squeak in his voice. I was so confused, why were they acting this way towards me, of all people? I didn't say anything, though, because this was the first time in a long time I've felt any connection to my parents, even if it brought a terrible thing like this to give it to me.


	26. note, sorry

**Quick authors note, sorry to be a bother. I changed my penname again, and if you're curious as to why I keep doing so, it's because there are certain people I'd really rather not read my fanfiction, and if you google my name you come up with my fanfic account. So, sorry. xx**


	27. I thought you wuold have forgotten me

**So, I got my laptop back! :) If you guys were curious, my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet, and my laptop cord wouldn't work (still doesn't) but yeah! I'm not going to make up excuses for not updating anymore; I think it's starting to get repetitive and annoying. Though the next couple of weeks will be hard for me because the sunroof of my dad's car crashed in on him this morning, and my cousin.. well, I can't really talk about him. Let's just say his jaw is now wired shut because of a fucking jealous douche bag. Anyways, onto the story!**

I didn't go back to school for the rest of the day. Not even the rest of the day, but the rest of the week. I'm still amazed that my parents really cared enough about that.. I guess they've just been feeling bad because they know they're awful? Because they know that it was scarring for me perhaps? Regardless. After I was done crying in my mum's arms, she made me pasta and then told me to go upstairs and rest, because I had such a rough day. It hurt my head trying to figure out why she was being so nice, why they were _all_ being so nice.. something else must have happened. Something really, really bad. I know they wouldn't have been nice to me _just because_.

Cuts ran up and down my stomach, some thicker than others, some thinner than others. They hurt. A lot. But I couldn't help it; I had a problem, I knew that. But I couldn't help myself, I didn't _want_ to help myself. No one even noticed, anyways, so I didn't have to deal with it, right? I could just keep dealing with it in my way; making the cuts longer, deeper, and thicker, slowly covering myself from head to toe, back and front. Well, not back, considering I can't reach; but I'm sure if I could, that would be covered with marks too. The Cullen's kept texting my like crazy, though I rarely replied; when I was in my most depressed states I didn't really talk to anyone, including my family. I didn't argue, I didn't smile, I didn't really _think_ about anything or anyone; It was like I was brain dead, like someone tore out my brain and had my arms and legs on strings, gently pulling them to get them to move and cooperate.

I was spending another afternoon in bed, with my eyes open wide, too afraid to fall asleep for what might haunt me. I was staring at the ceiling, rolling my eyes back and forth over the bumpy surface; it would look really nice with glow in the dark paint, I thought to myself. I was sighing and laying, not moving. It's been like this for days, when I heard a knock on my door. I slowly shifted my eyes from the ceiling to the door, and back again. I didn't say anything, I just stared. My door creaked open slowly, almost eerily; It was really starting to creep me out. I moved up under my blankets, slowly pulling them up over my head and whimpering. The door pushed the rest of the way open and I heard low murmuring; I couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying, but I vaguely saw the movements were making. They were coming towards me. My eyes grew more and more wide as I watched them walk towards me. I started whimpering even louder, when a hand was placed ontop of the blanket covering my head.

"Bella.. it's okay, it's just us" Said a familiar voice. Emmett. I slowly brought the blanket down from my head, glancing quickly around the room in case it wasn't actually them and I needed to get away from them. But, it was. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, standing perfectly still, worry across their faces.

"… Hey.. guys.." I said with a distant look in my eye that made even Jasper look slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh my god.. Bella.. we've been so worried.." Alice said, then broke down. She laid in my bed next to me, holding me as she and I both cried. Emmett and Jasper were awkwardly standing by my bed, not knowing exactly what to make of what was currently happening. I was still crying so hard that I couldn't see anything because it was all a blur, but I motioned for Jasper and Emmett to lay down with us, to just listen to us crying, which they did.

I don't know how long we laid like that; crying, and not talking. It feels like it could have been hours, maybe even days. But it was at that point that I truly knew that for better or for worse, the Cullen's were my best friends. They were my second family; they liked me for who I was, not who I wasn't. They sat with me when no one else would, they would listen to me when no one else would, and they'd have my back. Regardless of the things I got into. And I appreciated that more than anything I could have even asked for. I'd give it all up for them, and I'm pretty sure they'd have given everything up for me.

When we stopped crying we silently listened to everyone's slow, steady breathing. I began to grow tired; I thought that I had cried enough in the past week, but apparently I still have tears that are very much there, and I just didn't know what to do with them.

"Bella.. how are you feeling? Are you any better?" Jasper said with the same worry masked onto his face, everybody being able to see it plainly."

"I'm so scared, Jasper. I don't want to go back to school. I'm scared of what people will say, I'm scared of Mike.. I.. I.. I just can't deal with that again" I said as I buried my head in his shoulder and whimpered. He put his arms around me and whispered encouraging words into my ear, trying to make me feel better. I sniffled and whimpered for a couple more minutes before everything stopped, and went quite again.

"Well.. Bell.. Mike's gone." Alice said with a tiny smile on her face. I looked at her through blurry eyes, and raised my eyebrows, not understanding what she meant by that.

"He's gone, Bell, he's in Military School" she said slowly, letting in sink in that he really _was_ gone, and I would have nothing to worry about. I mean, I wouldn't.. right? I bit my lip and nodded my head slowly in recognition of that fact. They all squeezed me tighter; they probably didn't know that just by that simple gesture they were holding me together, they were stopping me from making more cuts on my stomach, or my legs, or my arms. They stopped me from hurting.

"Bella, we're going to Seattle. We really think you should come with us.. to get your mind off of things" Emmett said, biting his lip as though he didn't know what I was going to say. He knew I hated shopping, they all did, actually, but they were right.. I did have to get out of the house and do something, I had to get things off of my mind and just be with friends, the friends that I know would never hurt me, never be cruel to me. Then I thought back to Travis; he saved me. If he didn't show up when he did, well, I don't know what would have happened to me.. I could have been forced to have sex, or have been forced to give him head or something disgusting like that. I shuddered at the thought, but nodded.

"Sure, guys, I'll come to Seattle with you. I need to get out and be with people I love. Oh, and I want a piercing and some hair dye" I said with a small smile. They all laughed; they knew me so well, it was actually creepy. But, regardless, they were the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"So.. who's coming?" I asked non-chalont; actually not knowing who was going to home. _Hopefully Travis and Edward_ a small voice at the back of my head with a smirk. No! I wouldn't think of them. I kept them out of my mind for the past week, and just like a click of my sister's expensive Prada's, they were back. And I didn't like it. It was like they controlled my every thought, made it impossible to do anything without thoughts of them creeping back into my head. And I wasn't even dating them either!

"Um, everyone basically. Me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Travis" Emmett said, numbering off his fingers to demonstrate the amount of people actually coming. I nodded. Both of them would be there. I would be with both of them. At the same time. Did they know I liked them? Did they like me? Would they fight over me? I couldn't help but smile at the last though; though I know that they would never fight over me. Because come on, I'm Bella; I'm not important. I'm not lovely. I'm just.. Bella.

"Ah, okay. Well.. when are we going?"

"We're going tomorrow.. so have fun getting ready and what not." Alice said with a smile. I groaned, I hated shopping so much. She giggled and gave me a pat on the back in encourgement.

"Well, I guess I should probably ask my parents.." I said with a distance sound to my voice.

"Oh, no need, Bella. We already asked them before we came up here; they said you're free to go, as long as you call every couple of hours to make sure you're okay." I nodded and mumbled a "mmkayyy" or something similar and closed my eyes.

"You're tired, aren't you Bella?" Jasper said with the forever look of worry on his face, which was showing now more than ususal. I nodded in response, my eyes still closed.

"Okay Bella, we're going to go now then.. I'll call you at ten thirty to wake you up for tomorrow, okay?" Alice said in a really low murmur that I knew was specifically meant for me, in my "tired" state. I nodded my head again as they climbed off the bed, avoiding my sprawled over limbs.

"Good night, Bella, get some rest." They all said, taking turns kissing me forehead before they made their way to my bedroom door.

"G'night" I mumbled quietly. They shut off the life as they left, and Alice blew me a kiss. Then I fell asleep; not really noticing I did so. I had dreams of tomorrow, and what the day would bring me. Being with the Cullen's. Travis. Edward. Travis and Edward. Me being with both of them. Needless to say, I knew I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	28. Hello, Seattle

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been working on my NEW STORY for the Clique called "****What happens in London!"**** So you should all check that out! :) I was also v. busy over march break getting my BELLY BUTTON PEIRCED (hence my awful updating) **

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of my cellphone ringing. I was banging around on my end table trying to find it to stop the awful ringing that was making my brain feel like it was going to explode when I finally touched the cool, metal feeling object. I picked up my phone grumpily and hit the "answer" button, and smushed it up against the ear that was not pressed forcefully down on the pillow, trying to stop my brain from rattling in my skull.

"Bella! It's eight o'clock, WAKE UP." Alice singsonged on the other end of the phone. I groaned loudly for a couple seconds as a reply to what she said.

"Seriously, Bella, get up! Get showered! And be at our house for nine thirty!" She said with what I could have mistaken for impatience as she hung up. I groaned again, clicking my phone off and stretching gingerly in bed. I laid there for a couple seconds, willing myself to actually be able to open my eyes and stand, which was a lot more difficult than I had anticipated.

About ten minutes later (and four text messages from Emmett ) I finally got up and got myself out of bed. I opened my bedroom door and peered out, seeing if for some strange reason someone was creeping in my hallway, trying to catch a glimpse of me or something. The coast was clear. I strode into the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as I could stand. I climbed in and finished everything in ten minutes, a new best for myself. I hopped out, wrapping myself in a fluffy blue towel, and wiping the steam off the mirror. That seemed to be how all my showers ended up: got in, got out, looked at myself. I don't know why I started doing this… perhaps it was because I wanted to see if any of my secrets could be seen through my face? Or if my cuts were visible among the steam? Well regardless, it was how I ended all my showers. I peered at myself closely. I've been paler than ususally, lately, since Mike decided to be an ass hat and pretty much rape me. I needed change. I was bored. I've looked the same since I moved from New York. I turned away from the mirror and peeked out of the bathroom door; my hallway was _still _clear. I strode across to my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked into my closet and pondered my options, finally deciding on a pair of destroyed black Hurley skinny jeans, a charcoal coloured vneck by Melissa, and a pair of tan moccasins. I slid everything on and walked back towards the washroom so I could fix my hair & makeup. I clicked the "on" button on my straighter, and rooted around in the storage under the sink looking for my blow dryer. I found in, plugged it in, and began furiously blow drying it, checking the time. 8:45 am. _S I g h . _Why did I agree to go to Seattle? Once my hair was blow dried I put it up in a clip, pushing my bangs out of my face as I did so. I picked up my liquid liner and lined the top, making sure there was a little flick at the end. I then took my stick and lined the bottom. I pulled the wand out of it's container and got as close as I could to the mirror without actually touching it, and put on my mascara.

I checked my phone again, 9:00 am. _Fuck_ I muttered stubbornly. I quickly brushed out my hair and began straightening it piece by piece, which seemed to go faster than it usually did. _I wonder what colour I should dye it now…_ I began to think to myself yet again. Maybe red, or maybe dark blue, or maybe even teal. I wanted something _different_, I don't want to have all this colour anymore. I should probably give myself a haircut too, my layers are getting too long, and my bangs are practically blinding me. And I need a piercing! Maybe my lip, or my belly button… or my lip AND my belly button. I don't think my parents would really care what I did… so long as it was permanent. That last thought was thunk as I straightened the last piece of hair. I turned off my straightener and quickly brushed me teeth, putting the toothbrush and toothpaste into the little holder beside the sink. I walked over to my room again, dumping out the contents of my purse, and grabbing my satchel from behind my door. I threw in my car keys, wallet, house keys, ipod, phone, and makeup bag, then quickly zipped it up. I started out the door, and down the steps to the kitchen. My parents were both sitting there, without the presence of Alex, I noted.

"Good morning, Bella, how are you feeling?" My dad said as soon as I stepped foot in the kitchen. I glanced at him from under my lashes and then looked up.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm headed out now" I said quickly, walking over towards where the garage door was. My parents got up and started walking towards me. I looked from their faces to see if I could figure out why, but their faces had no emotions. Absolutely none. They were basically blank slates, open for interpretation.

"When do you think you're going to be home, dear?" My mum said. I shrugged my shoulders, not actually know when I would ever get home, or if it would even be getting home tonight.

"Okay, well, you have your cell phone, right?" My dad said, looking at me, straight in the eyes as if trying to tell me something secretly, but me just not picking up on it.

"Yes, of course. It's in my satchel" I said, patting the satchel that was securely draped across my shoulder. They nodded at me, and went to sit down. I opened the door to the garage, and as I had one foot out, they started saying something else.

"We're sorry, Bella; for everything. Have a good time today, text us once you get there, please" My mum said with a smile, as she turned back to her paper and coffee that were sitting on the table in front of her. I smiled to myself as I continued out to the car, digging in my bag for car keys. I unlocked the car and sat there for a couple of seconds. _I haven't been in my car in a long time_, I thought to myself. I slid the key in and listened as it purred to life. I clicked the garage door button and pulled out smoothly, not turning on any music. I didn't feel like it, for once; I just wanted to sit in silence as I drove through the winded streets of Forks. I pulled up at the Cullen house at _exactly_ 9:30, so I patted myself on the back for being on time for once. I got turned off my car and sat there, doing nothing. Saying nothing. But thinking, enjoying the peace and quiet. I suddenly let out a sigh; It was only my third month or so in Forks and everything was already seeming to be routine; the same names, the same faces, the same courses, the same look. I wanted new. New everything. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and with my keys clenched in a fist in my hand, I got out of the car and walked to the front door. _I haven't walked this in such a long time_ I thought to myself. Noting that I haven't really been out of my house, better yet my room, for a longer time then it seemed. I knocked on the door and waited. Waited and waited. Hopefully they were all up and ready; I didn't want to be waiting forever. Just as I thought that, the door opened to show a dazzling looking Travis smiling back at me.

"Bella, hi. Alice told us you were going to accompany us" He said, his eyes glinting in the morning sun. I forgot how dazzling Travis was. He looked like a god in his fitted blue vneck, and dark wash skinny jeans with holes in the knees. He wasn't wearing any socks, and he wiggled his feet on the dark cherry wood of the flooring. I melted.

"Yeah.. I decided that getting some fresh air would do me good" I said, stammering. _Stupid_ a little voice in my head whispered. _It's not difficult to talk to a boy_ another one whispered. I wished they would just shut up; they were unnecessary and throwing me off trying to look like a normal human being. Travis made a motion of opening the door further, and waving his hands, signalling to come in the house. He stepped back and I strolled in, taking in the foyer as it came. He closed the door and turned to face me, not saying anything. We awkwardly stood there for what seemed like ages, but was probably only seconds when a new voice sounded.

"Travis, who's at the door?" Emmett said from somewhere in the depths of the house.

"Bella, obviously; Alice told her to be here at 9:30, remember?" Travis called back at him. I heard a muffled, and very loud "BELLA" from where he was, and a pounding of the stairs. I looked up to see Emmett hurtling down the stairs, right at me.

"EMMETT, DON'T HURT ME" I said, covering my face with my hands, whimpering so softly I could barely hear it myself."

"Aw Bells, you know I'm not going to hurt you" He said, looking worried that he had actually scared the living shit out of me. He wrapped his arms around me and embaraced me in the most normal hug I've ever gotten from him. I wrapped my arms around him, straining because I was so small, but accomplishing it none the less.

"I'm fine, Emmett, you just startled me" I said with a small smile as he let go, a look of relief on his face that made me giggle. By that point the entire family was downstairs with courses of "Bella!" and "How are you's." It was nice to be this missed, especially when you weren't used to feeling it.

"Okay, no we've got to talk about cars. Bella, do you mind if I ride with you?" said Alice with a smile.

"I don't want to ride with Emmett, he listens to awful music" Alice said as an afterthought with a giggle, making me, along with the rest of the family, clutch our sides laughing.

"Hey! I listen to excellent music THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Emmett said with a pout. I walked over and patted him on the back, saying soothing things like "there there" and "I'm sure your music is brill," even though I knew for a fact that it was just as awful as Alice had said it was.

"Sure, Alice, you can ride with me. I miss our girl-talks" I said with a smile. She squealed and hugged me tightly, so tightly that I thought I would break once she let go.

"What about life talks with _me?_" said Rosalie with a pout. Alice and I scooted over and gave her a hug, with her in the middle.

"You can ride with me on the way home, okay Rose?" I said, she smiled and nodded her head furiously. I laughed and hugged her again.

"Okay, guys, now that we've killed Bella… I believe it's time to go" Edward said, awkwardly standing behind the pack with a smile on his face. He was like a greek god, and I just couldn't stop staring. His hair was freshly washed, I knew it because it was still wet. He was wearing a fitted black vneck, and tight dark wash jeans with a pair of black and green Vans. He looked absolutely yummy. _Wait, why am I saying that? I don't like Edward!_ A voice sounded from inside my head. I sighed, and looked at Jasper who was standing next to Travis talking about some football game or something.

"I agree with Edward… we should head out, and, you know, stop harassing Bella to the point where she's regretting leaving the confides of her bed" I said with a small laugh. Everyone looked at me, smiling. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door.

"Lock the door, whoever's left!" Alice said, racing to the passenger's side of my car. A muffled "okay" was heard from the back, though I couldn't quite hear who had said it.

"My car's unlocked, Alice. Just put my bag on the ground" I said, moving towards the driver's seat of my car. I was kind of nervous; I never drove to Seattle. Well, I drove _through_ it on our first day living here, but that was three months ago. I couldn't even find the correct highway if you asked me to. I was hopeless when it came to directions; I had to drive the same route over and over again in order to get there, without incident. I think Jasper saw the worried look on her face, so he said

"Okay, Bella. Just follow Emmett and I" Jasper said with a smile in my direction. I mouthed a thank you, though I'm pretty sure he didn't notice because he was getting into his car. I climbed into mine, and put the keys in the ignition. Alice was riding with me, Rosalie was riding with Emmett and Jasper, and Edward was riding with Travis. _Edward and Travis_. I wondered what they talked about when they were together? Maybe me? _GOD DAMMIT, STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM_ a voice screamed to me. I put my head on my steering wheel and lifted it to see everyone pulling out of their respective parking spots. I watched them, as I pulled up behind Edward, and off we went. Alice started fiddling with the radio and put it on 99.9 Virgin Radio, where _What The Hell_ by _Avril Lavigne_ was playing. We both looked at each other, and together, we rolled down our windows and started screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs, cranking up the volume as we did so. The car practically vibrated from the noise, and we were quiet content with that. We went through Avril Lavigne, Fall Out Boy, A Day To Remember, and part of Cage The Elephant, singing all of them at the top of our lungs; I missed doing this, have someone to sing with and act silly with. It was fun.

Edward slowed down in front of me, passing the "Welcome to Seattle" sign. We had finally arrived in Seattle, and it was looking busy. It looked like New York, kinda, but more _chill_er then New York. The streets were busy, but not too busy. People were walking around with random coffee cups of stores I've never heard of. People milled about, running to catch busses or taxi's. Mothers speed-walked with their friends, pushing their children in strollers, people sat on park benches and tilted their heads back, laughing like they've never laughed before, husbands or boyfriends balancing their wives or girlfriends' bags on their shoulders. It reminded me of home, well, more like a home away from home. I _definitely _needed to plan to come back here alone, maybe just for a coffee or a stroll around the city. That could be fun. I watched as both Edward and Emmett manuvered their cars in the traffic, quickly pulling into an underground garage. I followed them through the barely there dimmed lights, trying not to bump anything, or crash into anything. They pulled into spots right next to each other, leaving one for me to pull into. Everyone turned off their cars, and got out of the cars, locking them behind.

"So, what should we do first?" Emmett said with a grin. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other, I was nervous about what they were thinking. The gleam was so obviously in their eyes, it made me cringe.

"WE'RE GOING SHOE SHOPPING" they both squealed, causing the Cullens, random passer-bys, and I to cover our ears in horror as they screamed their faces off, jumping up and down over shoes.

"Fine, but we're not holding your bags" said Jasper with a grumble.


	29. Reckless Abandon

Rosalie and Alice looked so at ease shopping together, it's like they were hurricanes going around and leaving only stray hairs and perfume scent behind. We were currently standing in our second shoe store, which only contained high heels. I don't understand why anyone would _specifically want_ to wear high heels if they weren't going to prom, or a society event or anything. I was sitting in a big cushy black leather chair, with a red throw draped over my legs, keeping them warm. My cell phone was on my lap, and I was on Facebook checking things from New York; not many people have posted anything new, or at least, not that I cared about. I nibbled my bottom lip, glancing around the store. There were glass display cases full of jewellery for some bizarre reason, and racks and racks of designer shoes in every shape, size, and colour you could possibly imagine. It was like a very famous person's closet threw up. Well clad women teetered around in their six inch heels, squealing and air kissing everyone in their wake.

"Bell, why aren't you looking for shoes with Al and Rose?" said Jasper, popping around the corner, scaring the living shit out of me.

"Don't call me Al!" said Alice from what seemed like the other side of the store. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I don't go shoe shopping, unless they're moccs, high tops, or vans" I said, grinning at him. Japser nodded and sank down into the other leather chair next to me. We watched as everyone milled around, looking for the _perfect_ shoes for whatever special occasion they had, or in Alice and Rosalie's case, for the shoes that they didn't already have. Just as I thought that, my cell phone began vibrating. It was a text from Jamie.

_B,_

_How are you? It feels like we haven't talked to you in forever. I miss you, please come back to New York :c Speaking of miss, I have a surprise for you! _

_-J_

I smiled as the text. I missed Jamie too, and I missed Selena; I haven't seen them in forever, and it kinda pulled at strings in my heart. These were my best friends in New York, the people that did absolutely everything and anything with me. That spent weekends partying in clubs, that spent school lunches going out for sandwiches at Mark's Deli, and sushi, skipping classes to smoke weed in the park, or going to used bookstores and browsing the racks for anything we could find. I started tearing up, they really were the best friends I could have asked for. I typed out a reply to Jamie.

_J,_

_I'm amazing, for the most part. I had an issue with a boy at school, but…well… he's a jackass, so it's done and he isn't in school anymore. Haha, my bad? :3 How are you? How is Selena? I miss you too! I wish I could come back to New York for like, a week or something :c Oh jees, you know I hate surprised! D:_

_-B_

I smiled at my reply and tapped my toes on the ground to whatever song was playing on the radio that I couldn't quite make out, not that I really cared enough to learn the lyrics or to ask what song it was. Jasper was still sitting next to me, not really saying anything; I didn't mind, though, because I was used to Jasper not really saying anything, it was the company that I enjoyed. I looked around the store, trying to place where Emmett, Edward, and Travis were. They were sitting on a big leather couch with fluffy white pillows looking bored out of their minds as Alice and Rosalie gestured to different shoes on the wall, then their feet. My cell phone beeped again, and I lifted it out of my lap

_B,_

_Dammit, do we need to punch him in the balls? Pleeeease, I've been a good boy lately (A). I'm good, and so is Selena; it's our six months soon, you know :$ I know, but I think you're going to… enjoy this one? Okay, I know you won't, but you'll like the idea of it afterwards? :)_

_-J_

I laughed out loud at the screen; Jamie being good for once? I hardly believed that. That's like saying I've all of a sudden started wearing pink and talking in acronyms constantly, it just didn't add up. Jasper looked at me with raised eyebrows, I made hand motions towards my phone, he nodded and smiled, turning back to the phone that was currently in _his_ lap.

_J,_

_Why do I doubt that you've actually been a good boy? You're NEVER good. And yeah, if you can find out what military school he's at ;) Oh god… Might as well tell me so I can get over the shock!_

_-B_

Just as I clicked the send button, the blanket was whipped off my blanket, and I was being hauled out of the chair, and dragged to where everyone was standing. I whipped my head around furiously, not even seeing who was pulling me- it was Travis. Travis was pulling me towards everyone… Travis… he hardly knew me, though, why would he do this? ESPECIALLY because he knew what just happened to me. I started whimpering, trying to get my arm away from him; he obviously didn't notice my whimpering, because he continued to pull my arm, with more force than before. I looked around with wide eyes, still whimpering until my eyes locked with Emmett's.

"TRAVIS, LET GO OF HER" He yelled, running over to me and wrapping his arms around me, calming the quakes my body was giving off, letting me whimper into his chest. He smoothed down my hair and cradled me in my arms, whispering words of encouragement and care into my ears. My eyes were watering and I was shaking. The shakes and tears kept coming, and I couldn't stop them. Everyone stopped talking, and even though I couldn't see, I'm sure they were all staring at me. The girl who couldn't control her emotions, and broke down, even at the smallest of things. I felt arms rubbing against my back, and scolding's towards Travis. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, or scare me… or make me feel _this_ bad, but… I couldn't find the words to tell him that. My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I didn't notice as I was still shaking, it was Emmett whispering that it was that made me notice, I didn't move, though, I didn't want anyone to see my eyes, even if they were fine because everything was waterproof.

"Bell, you should go on a walk" Jasper said to me, voice soothing but caring, as if he genuinely wanted me to feel better. _Why is it always me that acted like an ass in front of guys?_ I nodded and let go, looking up at everyone. They all looked at me with sympathy and a sighed, turning around and starting for the door. I sighed and left the store. _Stupid Travis. Stupid me for getting so god damn upset of the simplest of things_ I said, glaring at my reflection in the glass of the store window.

"Have a nice day" said an overly perky employee who I didn't care to know, or acknowledge; Things were way more simply before. Before my uncle, before Mike, before everyone. It's like living with the pain of if continuously haunted me, it's like I didn't know what to do anymore because everything was so messed up, and I was just a teeny tiny girl in a too-big world. I sighed again, this was getting ridiculous. I walked up the street to see happy parents, happy teenagers, even happy homeless men and women walking around, smiling. Are their smiles real or fake? Are they actually happy, or are they pretending just like everyone else? I touched my stomach and winced, the marks still hurting. I heard several beeps of a horn and I glanced up, squinting into the horizon. They were just taxis. Taxis who were driving god knows who to god knows where. I walked by an old homeless man who was sitting on the ground, a Starbucks coffee cup in his hand. He looked _so sad_ that it broke my heart, even if I didn't know him. He rattled his cup and I reached into my wallet and pulled out ten dolloars, handing it to him and smiling; even if he didn't use it for food, he would still be happy.

"Thank you so much, young lady" He said, with an ear-to-ear smile that came so car across his face that it showed his broken teeth, and a slight lisp. I smiled at him and walked away, glancing over my shoulder to see the man still staring at me, waving at me. I smiled again and waved back. _If he can be this happy and living on the street, why can't I be that happy?_ I said, looking into the bright sun. I continued walking, not exactly knowing where I was going. I remembered that Jamie texted me back, so I pulled out my cell phone and began reading the text.

_B,_

_Well, our prom is soon... Selena and I would really, really like it if you came back for it._  
_You know, it just wouldn't be the same without you. We would have a good time! And..._  
_you'd be with us? You don't even have to get too dressed up, promise. :)_

_-J_

I bit my lip; I _really_ didn't like formal things, because I didn't like the idea of getting all dressed up and doing my hair and makeup perfectly, or putting on heels that made me tower over everyone else to the point where I'd feel like the Empire State Building threatening to fall over. But on the other hand, it _would_ be fun to go.. To see Selena and Jamie, to go to the parties and do all the things we used to do before I moved. I texted back a simple reply.

_J,_

_I'll think about it, and get back to you by the end of the week. Promise. :)_

_-B_.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and glanced around the street, noticing a tattoo parlour across the street called "Artistic Integrity" _(a/n That's a real tattoo parlour, and it's where I got my belly button pierced. If anyone lives in Ontario then let me know if you're getting a piercing!)_ I walked a bit further up to a set of lights, and crossed, back tracking to the entrance of the parlour. It wasn't a big store, or at least from the outside it didn't look like it. There was a big picture window at the front of it with the shop words etched across it in odd, but effective text in shades of blue and yellow. There was a stencil of a big tiger right under it, then other elaborate designs of other tattoo's, I'm assuming. I opened the shop door and it dinged, signalling my arrival. I looked around; there were two plush couches and a coffee table in the middle holding big leather books with "tattoos" inscribed onto the front. Straight ahead there was two large counters split in the middle, one held a computer with a bored looking guy with tattoos covering every inch of skin you could see, and the other counter had display cases filled with different body jewellery. Right behind that were two tattoo chairs, with people in either one. The one on the left had a guy who looked about 25, 26 getting his chest tattooed with some elaborate design I couldn't quite make out; the tattoer was actually _really_ cute. He had swishy black hair and tattoos up and down his arms, but not to the point where it looked crowed and overwhelmed. The one on the right was a pretty girl who looked about eighteen, holding her friends' hand and getting what looked like a butterfly on her lower back; the tattoo artist was a short, stocky girl with brown hair that bit her lip as she worked on the vine design on either side of the completed purple butterfly. I walked up to the counter, not quite sure what I wanted, or if I even _wanted_ anything.

"Hey, welcome to Artistic Integrity, can I help you with anything?" He said with a grin, he was actually _extremely_ cute too.

"Um, hey. I was wondering what piercings you guys do?" I said, biting my lower lip. _What are you doing, Bella?_ A voice screamed in my head. My phone vibrated again but I disregarded it.

"We do a wide variety of piercings, actually; here, look at this" he said, giving me a colourful pamphlet filled with dozens and dozens of piercings. There was everything; from belly button, to cartilage, to tongue, to hip dermal, to eyebrow, to chest, to neck; the possibilities were never ending, or so it seemed. I bit my lip again.

"Okay, um, I'd really like to get my lower naval, and my left cartilage pierced" I said, looking from the pamphlet to Dawn to the pamphlet. He nodded and asked me for ID, email address, and postal code, then brought me over to the large display case filled with every type of ring you could possibly imagine.

"Okay, for cartilage I'm going to give you a ring because it's easier to clean, and it doesn't come out when you sleep, is that okay?" He said, smiling at me, I nodded and he continued.

"And most girls choose to get a clear diamond for their navel piercing so they don't have issues with matching them, is that okay too?" He said, I nodded again; he bent over so he was out of site, and pulled up my belly button ring, and my cartilage ring. He motioned for me to follow him to the back of the shop, so I did. All the walls around were white, and the rooms had black doors. He took me into the last one, closest to the back exit where it was crowded. The room was all white, with a wall being mirrors, and a big tattoo chair in the middle. To the left were cabinants and cases of needles, sanitizer, plastic gloves, and everything else you could possibly need. I took a deep breath; this was it.

"Okay, which would you like done first?" He said, looking at me under long lashed.

"Um, I'm going to say my cartilage" I said, grimacing as I saw him get the needle ready. He explained what it would feel like, and what he had to do to prepare the needle, etc. I sat on the table and took a deep breath, like he told me to, and he put the needle through; it hurt for maybe an instant, if that, and then I was fine. _Well that was easy_ I thought to myself as he wiped around it, telling me how I should take care of it. Then he got the other needle ready, and placed it on the counter

"Okay, are you ready for your navel?" He said, smiling, as if to encourage me to not cry, or chicken out or something. It was soothing, though, his smile. It made me _want_ to get it pierced.

"Yeah, sure" I said, smiling a genuine smile. He marked my belly button and told me to get up and see if it was okay, or if I was content with it. I nodded as I looked at my stomach, careful not to expose the cuts which was harder than I thought possible. I laid on the table and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and pressing my fists to my eyes, and then the sting. It was more intense than the cartilage, but it didn't hurt that much, only when he put the needle through. I let out a gust of wind. It was done. I was pierced, and I smiled.

"Thank you so much, Dawn" I said, still lying on the table, staring down at my stomach.

"You're quite welcome" he said, laughing "You should get up and check them out in the mirror" He said with another smile. I looked in the mirror first at my cartilage, and then at my belly. They both looked amazing, I'm reallllly glad I decided to do something "reckless" for once.

"Okay, let's go get you rung up" he said, smiling again. I followed him into the main foyer thing and he rung me up, which in total –with the rings- cost $90, which I was fine with. I handed me a VIP card, and a piece of Bristol like paper with cleaning instructions and the website name on it.

"There you go, shoot us a call or an email if you need any help with your piercings" he said, pulling out a dog eared copy of _Dracula_ from under the counter. I smiled and said okay and left the store, shoving the paper into my bag. I pulled out my cell phone again and checked the messages; I had four new ones. One was from Jamie, telling me he'd call me later, and the other three were from Alice making sure I was okay, and asking her where I was. Deciding that I should probably make it so she wasn't worried I was dead or anything, I texted her back.

_A,_

_I'm fine now. I'm just… overdramatic? I don't know. I just left Artistic  
Integrity. Where are you guys?_

_-B_

And slid the phone into my pocket. _Hm, now what should I do?_ I said as I paced up the street again. Well, I should probably wait for Alice's text so I knew what _they_ were doing. I don't know what I'd do, though, seeing Travis again. He probably wouldn't even want me after what I did, and the way I freaked out. I hope he could forgive me, maybe I could salvage what I could, and hope that in his eyes I'd at least be semi-normal. One could only hope; then my cellphone vibrated.

_B,_

_You're not overdramatic at all. You were _raped_ and it brought back bad  
memories. Travis is extremely sorry, though; he completely forgot. He feels  
SO bad about it though. WHAT? WHAT DID YOU GET PIERCED?_

_-A_

I grinned and touched my ear, then winced. _Not, don't touch freshly pierced pieces of body_ I said, frowning to myself again.

_A,_

_I am! But I feel bad… tell him it wasn't his fault and I'm so sorry for _

_Reacting like that. I got my belly button and cartilage?;) Where are  
you guys? We should meet back up_

_-B_

And with that, I started walking back to where we started, hoping that they were still there.


	30. Jesus, Alice

I kept glancing around as I walked, trying to take in every little bit of everything that I could. I passed coffee shops, book stores, high-end stores, and about every other possible shop you could think of. I walked back up to the shoe store and walked in, glancing around. No luck, they were gone. My pocket dinged.

_B,_

_We're at a sushi restaurant called "Happy Tongue." What  
a dumb name… we saved a spot for you, come join us!  
It's only, like, two blocks up from the shoe place we were  
at, p.s. I bought such sexy shoes, hnnnng. Come see!  
_

_-A_

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Sushi was my favourite food _ever_, aside from pasta, and Alice knew that. I bet she chose the restaurant as a way to "make up" for Travis' forgetfulness.I walked out of the shoe store and down the street, glancing around. I could have sworn I walked by Happy Tongue earlier today when I was trying to get out of the shoe store. I walked about a block and a half when finally stopped in front of it. It was medium sized with an outside patio that was filled to the brim of people eating expertly rolled sushi in designer clothes. I looked around, trying to spot one of the Cullen's without much luck until I finally heard "BELLA" from across that patio. I squinted into the sun and saw Jasper waving his arms around like a lunatic. I smiled and walked over to where he was standing, worry still drawn on his face. When I got to where he stood he pulled me into a giant hug.

"Bella, we've been so worried! Are you okay?" He said, pulling back and checking my face for looks of terror or hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Jasper, but I'm fine! I just needed to get away from everything for a little bit. You know how I am" I said, giving him a small, but reassuring smile to let him know that I _was_ okay. Slightly. As much as I usually am, that is.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay." He said, squeezing my shoulder and dragging me to the table the other Cullen's were perched at.

"I'm really, really sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you like that" said Travis, staring up at me with wide eyes from where he sat perched on a metal chair that looked too small for his body. I shook my head at him.

"It's fine, Travis, really; I was being overdramatic, I'm sorry I stormed out of the store" I said, smiling at him, trying to reassure him that I wasn't mad at him and that it was all a big misunderstanding. I think it worked, because he smiled widely at me and continued to talk to Edward about something I didn't really pick up on. I snuggled myself in between Alice and Emmett as they talked over me about some movie about killing zombies that Emmett wanted to buy, that Alice deemed unnessesary and a waste of money. I stared at the menu, trying to decide what to order. By the time the waitress came around to order, I had chosen to get california rolls and green tea, with a glass of water with lemon as well. Everyone was chatting happily amongst each other as we awaited our food, and I continued to stare at the table drawing figure 8's on it with my fingers.

"Bella, It's rude not to say anything when being asked to lunch" Rosalie said to me across the table, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie; I completely forgot everyone was here! With all the loud noise and boistorous laughing, I kind of got caught up in my own thoughts" I said, grinning at her. She began laughing and I joined in, having the table look at us like we were from another planet or something. We stopped and looked around at everyone, then back at each other, and began laughing again. It got to the point where it wasn't even funny, but we couldn't help but laugh at the way the other was reacting. I've missed this, being able to laugh with friends and know that they were laughing _with _me, and not _at_ me. Our food arrived and we all dug in, Emmett, Jasper, Travis, and Edward having a competition between them to figure out who could stuff the most sushi in their mouths without puking. The girls, on the other hand, looked at them in disgust.

"That's absolutely repulsive" Alice said to Emmett, faced distorted in disgust. He opened his mouth wider and went 'AHHHH' and then cracked up with the rest of the boys.

"Ew, that's fucking gross" said Rosalie, scooting her chair closer to us, away from the disgusting faces of the boys.

"Tell me about it; how can they be so gross?" I said, joining in on the boy bashing. I shuddered; I didn't think they were going to be _that_ gross in front of us, even though 2/3 of us were siblings.

"How do you pull living with them off? You poor, poor girls" I said, giving them sympathetic pats on the back and started grinning at them. We started cracking up as the boys looked at us trying to figure out what was so funny. We were clutching our stomachs and wiping the tears from our eyes.

"Um… what?" Edward said as he finished the last piece of sushi on his plate. We all looked at each other and began laughing again.

"Nothing" I said, laughing along with my girlfriends.

"Okaaay, now that everyone is done we're going to go shopping. You guys can do whatever you want, including getting the bill" Rosalie said, pulling Alice and I up by the elbows and darting towards the door. Courses of "hey!" and "that's not fair!" came tumbling after us. When we were safely down the block we began dissolving into giggles.

"Oh Rosalie, this is one of the reasons I love you so much" I said, giving her a side hug as our giggles began to subside.

"Okay girlies, where are we going to now?" Alice said, looking between both of our faces.

"Um, I'm not sure. I don't shop. Where would you two like to go?" I said, looking between the both of them. They looked up at me with grins that automatically made me believe that I shouldn't have given them the choice. They began talking in animated voices to each other, as I stood awkwardly trying to follow what they were attempting to say.

"I think we should either go to Gucci, Prada, or True Religion. I vote True Religion first, I need new jeans and short-shorts desperately. Mine are too big, and they make me look frumpy. Do you think I look frumpy in this?" Alice said, finally pausing for a breath at the end of her sentence, looking at the two of us with wide eyes.

"We'll go to True Religion, and of course you don't look frumpy, darling; we wouldn't be seen with you if you did" she said, linking arms with Alice and dragging her down the street before she could make a comment about Rosalie's comment.

"You coming, Bella?" Rosalie called over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and jogged towards the duo walking with purpose towards the looming "True Religion" sign. I cringed at the loud pop music blasting out from the door and the windows of the store. Rosalie held the door open and we all strolled inside, our eyes having to adjust to the sudden darkness of the store.

"Are there like, flashlights or something so I can maybe _see_ something?" I said, unable to mask the annoyance of my voice.

"Nope, they don't want you to be able to see the prices. Silly, silly Bella" Rosalie said, rustling my hair. I hissed at her retreating back as she went to look at a pair of jeans on the other side of the store.

"Don't worry, Bella; I'll guide you so you don't hurt yourself" Alice said, giggling, and grabbing my hand and walking me towards where Rosalie was contemplating between two different pairs of jeans, weighing the pros and cons of each.

"If it means anything, Rose, I like the dark ones" I said, trying to get into the conversation her and Alice were having about the jeans.

"Hm, That is helpful. Thank you, Bella! I'm going to get these ones" she said, smiling, putting the lighter pair on the rack of other jeans. Alice and Rosalie were at it for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only fourty five minutes.

"Bella, you know it's go faster if you actually _looked_ at something, right?" Alice said, eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes and explained to her that this isn't my style, and I wasn't like her or Rosalie or my sister. And, I just looked awful in "these" types of clothes. But no, Alice just wouldn't let me off the hook that easily.

They've gone insane. They've gone completely, and totally insane. And they would not give up. They told me that unless I tried on and bought something from this store, we were not leaving. And to be 'frank, I believed them. When these two set their minds to something, _hell_, they followed through whatever they said they were going to do. I figured that it'd be best if I cooperated first, and then just _accidently_ misplaced whatever I was forced to buy, or whatever they bought for me; I never really knew how these things were going to go.

"Seriously, Alice. Why are you making me do this?" I whined, pairs of jeans, tops, and dresses piled so high in my arms I could hardly see over the stack.

"Oh Bella, oh naive little Bella" Rosalie said, mock sympathetic.

"Come on, Bella. You want to impress either Travis or Edward; you don't know which yet, though. And if you want to impress them, new clothes is what will do the trick. You may _think_ they would be put off by this stuff, but _no_ guy is. And trust us, we know" Alice said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed, letting myself be lead over to the changing rooms. I shuffled my feet and avoided the other shoppers like wild fire, who were looking so intensely between the pile of clothes in my hands, and my current outfit. _This is why I don't do this _I thought grimly to myself.

"Go on, Bella. Go try some stuff on!" Alice said, squealing and pushing me and my armful of clothes into a change room, hearing it click behind me. I sighed and began undressing, might as well get it over with. All the clothes fit me surprisingly well, and they all looked decent enough on me, I _suppose_. But it's not like I looked spectacular or anything. I put on a floral romper and inspected myself in the mirror behind the heavy oak door. _I like this, I like this a lot_ I said to myself, nodding. I took a deep breath and stepped outside into the openf ire range, knowing that that's what Alice and Rosalie wanted me to do. Their faces were insane. They both had wide eyes and their jaws were set on the ground, gazing up at me.

"…What? Is it up my ass or something?" I said, turning around and checking my ass on the door at the front of the change room.

"Bella, you look beautiful" Alice breathed, coming over to make small adjustments to the top. I blushed. Rosalie came up and started stroking the material between her fingers.

"Jesus, Bella. Who woulda thought you had a bod?" she said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I thought me trying on this would be good enough, but no, apparently it wasn't. Alice and Rosalie were practically salivating, yelling "YOU BETTER BE BUYING THAT" and other threats at me. I was too scared to tell them that I was going to buy it regardless of if they wanted me too or not, so I figured I'd just let them pretend that they were threating, and buy it regardless. Keep everyone happy, right? I twirled in the mirror a little, pretending that I knew what I was doing as Rosalie and Alice still giggled and gazed up at me. I changed back into my normal clothes, abandoning all the other ones I tried on. I waited on Rosalie and Alice to try on armfuls of clothes each, until they finally decided on what to buy. I walked out of the store with one tiny bag, whereas Alice and Rosalie both walked out with three bags up and down their arms. I rolled my eyes at their purchases.

"You two are insane" I said, shaking my head as we pushed through the door and were back on the street. We stopped a couple feet away and stood in a wannabe circle, which turned out to be more of a triangle, tapping our toes.

"Okay guys, where do you want to go next?" Alice said, looking at us both intently. I was craving Starbucks, but I doubted that either of them would want to go. But I might as well ask, right? There's no harm in asking.

"Um, can we go get Starbucks? And then go to Wet Seal? Pleaaaase?" I said, batting my eyelashes at both girls individually. They both started giggling.

"Sure, Bella" We might as well go to at least _one_ store you want to, plus I'm dying for a frapp" Rosalie said, grinning. Taking off down the path, Alice and I watching as she bounded down the street.

"Well then, I guess it's settled" Alice said smiling at me. She looped her arm through mine, and we bounded down the street after Rosalie, who was stopped in front of a Starbucks.

"Took you two long enough" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at me. I laughed and shoved her, walking into the air conditioned sitting area of Starbucks where there were several teenagers and a few university/college students that were on their laptops working on god knows what and drinking or eating various items. I walked up to the counter and peered over the tall head of the cashier, glancing at the list of items.

"Hello" he said, grinning at me. He was cute, he had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, and he had dimples when he smiled.

"Hey" I said back, smiling. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes from beside me.

"What can I get you girls today?" He said, winking at Alice who giggled back in response.

"I'll have a Grande vanilla bean Frappuccino" I said, smiling at him.

"Um, I'll have… a vente chocolate mocha." Rosalie said, chewing on her thumbnail as if it was the most important choice she'd have to make today.

"I'll have what Bella's having, but in a vente" she said, batting her eyelashes at the cashier. He grinned and went to make our drinks, Rosalie and I turned to Alice, grins on our faces like we were accusing her of something.

"Whaaaaaat?" She said, whining at us.

"Oh… nothing, Alice." Rosalie said, grinning at me. She stomped her foot and pouted a little bit, realizing she looked like a child already she stuck her tongue out at us. We all laughed as the cashier came back with our orders.

"My name is Andy, by the way" he said, grinning at the three of us.

"Well I'm Alice, this is Bella, and this is Rosalie" Alice said, introducing us as we paid for our drinks.

"Nice to meet you girls, maybe I'll see you around" Andy said, winking. He turned away from us to help another customer. Alice sighed and we all began walking towards the exit.

"Ouuuuu, Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiice" Rosalie sang, highfiving me before we fell over laughing as she glared at us.

"You two are dumb" She said, glaring, trying to drink her drink at the same time.

"Oh darling, we are not" I said, smiling at her and giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Jerks" She muttered, as we continued on our journey.


	31. Shop 'til you drop part 2

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. To be honest, I just really haven't found any inspiration to write this story. I think that after the "prom" chapter, I'm going to end the story (finally). If you would like me to continue as a sequel I will happily do so. I'll have the poll up between September 6th and September 15th. I'm looking forward to every ones input! xoxo

We sipped our drinks and continued to tease Alice about Andy, which earned several whines, punches, and "shut the fuck up, guys'!" from Alice. We snickered into our palms and walked into one of my favourite stores: Wet Seal. Finally something I actually want to do! I said, smiling to myself as I milled around and touched fabrics and looked around at all the cute workers that kept checking Alice and Rosalie out, regardless of the fact that they weren't even in to the clothes that were here. I sighed; being with two gorgeous girls didn't have any positive effect on my self-esteem, that was for sure.

I pulled pair after pair of skinny jeans off the racks, considering they were basically my entire wardrobe, my signature look. Too bad Alice and Rosalie didn't believe it should be, I let out a breath. If they could see all these skinny jeans they would flip out; I've already had to listen to them talking about how I should add more dresses and skirts to my wardrobe. I let out a breath. At this rate, I'd never get to choose what I wanted to wear myself ever again. Just as I thought I was being sneaky I heard several tsks behind me; they found me. Dammit.

"Bella, you're not sneaky at all, I hope you understand" Alice said with a roll of her eyes as she checked her nails.

"I thought I was being pretty sneaky" I mumbled towards the ground. That statement was followed by a couple more tsks and shaking of heads.

"Come on, Bella. Just give up. Are you going to show us what you're interested in?" Rosalie said, taking skinny jeans out of my hands.

"Hmmmmm" she said as she examined them with Alice.

"Too much dark, you need something lighter. With some cute camisoles, crop tops, vnecks, and cardigans these jeans could look super cute. Oh, don't forget heels!" Alice squealed at me. I rolled my eyes; Alice really could be too much sometimes.

"You're so over dramatic, Alice" I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Okay, You have about 18 pairs of jeans here, so choose like, three of these. Okay?" Rosalie said. I sighed an nodded, going into the change room with all the jeans.

I tried pair after pair of them on, finally deciding on the three I was going to buy; two of them were dark, and one of them was light (as per Alice's request). And surprisingly, only one of them involved a pre-tear. I stepped out of the change room, and walked towards a giant table of discarded clothing and through my rejects there. The girl folding them looked at me with wide eyes; I shrugged, and ran to find the girls. You would think it would be hard trying to find them in this ginormous store, but Alice and Rosalie stuck out like sore thumbs.

"Here, I narrowed it down to three pairs" I said, emphasizing the three.

"You better be happy" I said, narrowing my eyes at both girls.

"Oh, Believe me, we are. And, we've taken the liberty of choosing some shirts for you" Rosalie said with a smirk, hers and Alice's arms filled up with every colour of shirt you could possibly imagine.

"Oh god" I groaned, as they pushed me towards the change room my arms not filled with anything. We arrived at the change room to see the guy manning it raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, you know you can only have seven items at a time, right?" He said, eyes crinkling.

"Yeah, we might be here for a while" Alice said, giving me a knowing look.

"Honestly, I don't even want to try anything" I said with a hmpf as I grabbed seven shirts from Alice and was escorted to a change room.

"I don't think your friends care" he said with a wink as he strode away. I sighed.

I took my shirt off and put the first one on. It was boxy, and made me look fat. I took it off and threw it over the change room door, being pelted with another one. This went on for a while, until I narrowed it down to five shirts. Well, Alice and Rosalie did; they got the final say. The first shirt was a white crochet crop top with feather on it, which I admit, was absolutely adorable (though I would deny it if Rosalie or Alice accused me of actually liking it.) The second top was a plain floral tank top, which thankfully, had black as a base colour. The third shirt was a simple light purple v neck, and the last shirt was a grey lurex print halter top which again, was extremely cute, but Alice and Rosalie would never know. I popped out of the change room with the four shirts draped in my hands.

"Are. You. Happy. Now?" I said, rolling my eyes at them. They nodded and skipped towards the cash register, anxiously waiting to take over the roll of "paying" for me.

"I can buy this stuff myself, guys." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, we know; but we figured since we chose it, we should split the payments between the two of us" Rosalie said with a smile towards Alice.

"You guys are way too weird." I said, rolling my eyes putting stuff no the counter.

We finally finished the stupidly long trying-on part in one store, and I realized I forgot to break the news. Prom. They were going to flip shit. I knew it. Aw shit I thought to myself as I grabbed the bags and headed outside towards where they were waiting, typing on their Blackberries.

"The guys are at some stupid game store, I told them we still have more shopping to do, though" Alice said without looking up, typing more furiously then I thought possible

"Maybe we should join them?" I said, a hopefully glint in my eyes. Both Rosalie and Alice looked up from their phones. I held my breath. They burst out laughing.

"Yeah, okay Bella. Not going to happen" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes and the absurd suggestion. They began typing again.

"Guys... I have to tell you something" I said, biting my lip. Both girls stopped typing again, and looked up at me, eyebrows raised.

"I don't want you to make a big deal out of it. Okay?" I said, grinding my foot into the ground. Alice and Rosalie actually put their phones in the pockets. This was not going to be good. Not even in the slighest.

"Remember my friends from New York? Selena and Jamie?" I said, both girls nodding.

"Well I got a text from Jamie this afternoon saying that their prom was soon... and they really wanted me to come. ITOLDHIMIWOULDTHINKABOUTIT" I said in a rush. Both girls opened their eyes really wide and then started talking in a rush.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA. YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL" Alice squealed at me.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS SOONER? WE HAVE SO MUCH SHOPPING TO DO NOW!" Rosalie said. Alice grabbed her hands and they literally jumped in glee at getting to make me over.

What the fuck did I get myself into.

"Guy, You said you wouldn't make it a big deal" I said, whining. I knew it wasn't going to work, but I figured I'd give it a shot anyways.

"Sucks, babe. We didn't know what it was!" Rosalie said. I glared at her and she blew me a kiss, automatically turning back to Alice to talk about it. Then, I got an idea.\

"Guys... how about you come to New York with me? We can stay the week in a hotel, I can take you shopping, you can meet my friends, be New Yorkers for a bit" I said, biting my lip, waiting for their response.

Their eyes opened even wider than before, and they screamed. Actually, screaming wasn't an appropriate term; they were shrieking in excitement.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA. THAT WOULD BE SO FUCKING AMAZING!" They both kept saying over and over and drawing me into a giant hug. I couldn't help but laugh at how excited they were. I linked arms with them and dragged them down the road, trying to get them to the used book store we passed.

The entire way there they talked about what to pack, where to stay, and what they wanted to see. Once we were in the bookstore and I was browsing the books, trying to get my hands on the original Alice in Wonderland book they kept throwing question after question at me, and I kept anwsering them. I was glad that I would have them with me, it made the whole thing so much better; my new best friends would get to meet my old best friends, and they would meet and love each other and it would be absolutely brilliant and we would have an excellent time. I was excited. I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text out to jamie.

J,

I thought it through, and I'll come. I'll even dress

all fancy for you two. But, I'm bringing my two  
other best friends, Alice and Rosalie with me!

- B

I sent the text and smiled to myself, just at that moment, I found Alice in Wonderland. I wiggled around all giddily and scanned through the book; all the pages were there, and I was so stoked to read it. I scanned some other books, and not finding anything I liked, I went up to the cash to pay. I gave the women running the shop a twenty, and waited for my change. I put the book in my purse and the felt the vibration in my pocket.

B,

That's so fucking awesome! We can't wait to see

you, oh my god. And it's so rad that you're bringing  
your friends! We're going to get them prom tickets

so they can enjoy the night as well, hope they don't  
mind gettin' fancy. ;)

- J

I smiled at the text. Jamie was so awesome, he always knew exactly what to do to make sure I'm the happiest I could be. Sometimes I swore that he was my brother instead of my best friend's boyfriend. I turned to Alice and Rosalie.

"What would you guys say if I told you that you have tickets to the prom?" I said, a devilish grin on my face. Alice and Rosalie started screeching in excitement, causing me to laugh.

"So I'll take that is a "you want to come?" I said, smiling again. Bother girls furiously nodded their heads.

By that time we were on the street, walking towards... well, I didn't really know what we were walking towards. But Alice and Rosalie seemed to. I had a hunch that it involved shoes, because lets face it; that was their favourite thing in the entire universe. Or atleast that I was aware of.

"So guys... where are we going?" I asked to midair, lost in a blur as Rosalie and Alice continued to babble about prom and New York and how awesome everything was going to be.

"Um... guys?" I asked again, poking Alice repeatedly in the shoulder. She finally turned to look at me, completely annoyed.

"What is it, Bella?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"First, PAY FUCKING ATTENTION TO ME. Second, where the fuck are we going?" I asked for the second time, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, we're just excited" She said with a sheepish grin.

"And we're going to Sephora, then meeting with the boys" Rosalie said, finishing for her. I nodded in response. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a number I didn't recognize.

B,

WASSSSSSSUP? Finally got a new phone.

A NEW PHONE. Let's hope this one lasts.

-S

I grinned. Selena.

S,

FINALLY! You ridiculous little girl. Maybe

you should stop breaking your phone. ;)

I miss you!

- B

Alice and Rosalie noticed I started giggling to myself and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"My best friend from New York constantly breaks phones, like, more phones then you can even count. Seriously. And she finally bought another one." I said, smiling again. Selena really was insane.

"She sounds just like you" Alice said with a tinkling laugh. I grinned.

"Yeah... we're ridiculously alike, actually. You'd be surprised." I said with another grin.

By then we reached Sephora and were walking around, sampling the different makeups and different scents. My pocket vibrated again and I reached into my pocket.

B,

Ha. Ha. You're so funny! But seriously,

shut up. 3 Jamie tells me you're coming

to New York! I'm so excited to see you

and meet your friends and omg! It's gonna

be so much fun! Okay, Jamie and I just

got to our movie. Text you later!

- S xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I grinned again.

S,

You're so silly, you know that? I'm so excited

to see you too! You'll love Rosalie and Alice.

They're preppy and stuff, but they're so much fun.

I have a ball with them, that's for sure. Don't make

too much noise in the theatre. ;)

- B

I put my phone back in my pocket and started browsing; I was almost completely out of makeup, and there weren't any really decent stores to buy makeup in Forks. I picked up Stila Smudge Stick Waterproof Eyeliner, along with Dior Iconic Mascara, TheBalm TimeBalm concealer, Clinique Take The Day Off Makeup Remover, and a black OPI Blasted Nail Colour. I looked around to what find Alice and Rosalie were looking at, and they too had handfuls of makeup and were waiting in line.

"Got enough makeup?" I asked Alice and Rosalie. Combined, they had about a bag full. Like, a large paper bag full.

"I could say the same to you" Alice said, raising her eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Forks has shitty makeup, and this is hardly a lot." I pointed out. She shrugged.

We paid for all of our items and walked arm-in-arm out of the store. Rosalie pulled out her phone and began texting furiously.

"That thing is fucking attached to your hands" I pointed out, trying to take her phone, which earned a growl.

"It's necessary" she whined.

"The boys said they would meet us at the cars; apparently it's too much work to meet us anywhere else." Rosalie said with an eye roll. I snickered.

"They're so lazy" Alice said with a sigh.

It was about eight o'clock and starting to get dark. The sky was about a thousand different shades, and the sun was going down. I wish I had my camera I murmured to myself. We finally got to the cars with the guys leaning against them looking bored as hell.

"Jesus Christ. Finally you guys are here. We've been waiting here for like, half an hour" Emmett said with a whine. The three of us shared an eye roll.

"Get over it, loser. We're here now." Rosalie said, punching him in the shoulder. Emmett stuck out his tongue and rubbed his arm as if Rosalie actually hurt him.

"Okay, so I'm riding with Bella" Rosalie said, turning back to me and smiling. Alice groaned.

"Finnnnne. Leave me with Emmett and Jasper. I AM GOING TO DIE" She said, pouting. I giggled.

"Well, you're the one that said it was okay" I said with a smile.

"Okay, guys. Let's start on our way. I'm tired" Travis said with a yawn, sliding into the passengers side of Edward's car. We all nodded and slid into our respecting cars.

I let out a groan as I sat down; I forgot was sitting was in the billion hours that we were here. I grabbed my ipod out of my bag and handed it to Rosalie, putting my purse on the passenger's side ground.

"You can play DJ on the way hope" I said, putting the key in the ignition. She squealed and started thumbing through albums and singers and bands. Edward was leading the pack, then Emmett, and then me.

"Bella, You have way too much music" she said, groaning, still trying to find a song. I laughed. Finally she chose Long Gone and Moved On by the Script. I squealed and started singing along with it.

"I don't actually know this band, but they're really good" Rosalie said, smiling. I nodded and laughed.

"I have the best taste in music, clearly." I said, laughing again. She nodded and waited for the song to be over so she could choose another song that she's never heard before. After much deliberation, and opinions on two different songs, she chose to play Love in a Box by Workday Release.

"You really do have the best music, you need to send me a copy of your playlist or something" She said, putting my iPod down finally. I laughed.

"Will do, if I ever get all this shit unpacked. And then, y'know, start repacking. We leave on Friday, remember" I said, she gasped.

"I completely forgot that that's when we leave. I don't know what to pack!" She squealed, and spent the rest of the way back to their house coming up with outfits and asking me if they were "New York" worthy enough, or if she should just buy all new clothes there.

"Those outfits are perfect, Rose, but you'll want to shop there. I know you will, so don't pack too much. And don 't worry, we'll shop for dresses and shoes and stuff for prom when we get there so we don't have to make the travel with it there." I said, pulling into her driveway.

"Right, that makes sense. Thanks for letting me drive with you, Bells; today was really fun. I'm glad we convinced you to come" she said.

"Aw, thanks Rose. I'm glad I came too" I said, smiling. We hugged while the engine still purred. She got out and went around to the trunk, pulling her bags out and slamming it shut. She walked up to stand with everyone else as I pulled out of the drive way, honking at every ones retreating figures.

I yawned I'm way too tired for this I thought. I sped all the way to my house and waiting for the gate to open once I got there. I drove up to the garage and parked, jumping out I unplugged my Ipod and shoved it in my purse, pushing the button to open the trunk of my car. I hopped out and collected all my bags, slamming it shut, locking it, and throwing them in my purse. I went in through the kitchen.

"Hello?" I called out. Nothing. I glanced around and noticed there was a piece of paper on the counter top.

Dearest Bella,

We've gone to take your sister to a shoot. I don't know when we'll be home, so don't wait up; I hope your Saturday was spectacular and you had a lovely time with your friends. I know you needed it. Sorry we couldn't be here when you got home.

Love, your mum. xoxo

I rolled my eyes and rolled the paper into a ball and through it in the garbage. I trucked upstairs and dumped all my stuff on the ground, and laid on my bed. Shutting my eyes, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
